Strawberries
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: Katie and Travis go on a quest to find Miranda and Connor, they make a few stops on the way, Tratie
1. The Quest

**Travis**

I woke up from my best nightmare yet, Katie and me, in a room, best night ever, I was disappointed when I woke up and realized that it didn't actually happen, I sighed and got up, none of my other siblings were up so I just sat there and looked at Connors bed, he wasn't there, STYX! I ran out of the room and in the bathroom to see if he was there he wasn't, I told myself to relax, he was probably out or something, I went back to sleep, I was in a room, Connor was bound up along side a girl with brown hair and mud brown eyes, Miranda, Katies sister, they both had a gag and were tied up at their feet and hands Connor was hanging by the ropes on his hands, his blue eyes were closed, him and Miranda were both 2 years younger than him, they both obviously liked each other but never would admit it. He was out cold and she was bleeding on her arm that was wrapped up, Connor had bruises everywhere, Miranda looked up and at something next to him sending a look saying _help!_ And then he woke up, once he came to his senses he put on he ran to the big house and saw Katie there, she wore a tank top and short shorts, she was basically yelling at Chiron,

"Yes child, I understand" he heard as he ran up,

"Chiron Connor and Miranda are in trouble!" Chiron looked at him oddly,

"Yes Katie here was saying the same thing" Katie looked at him, he wore only pants, he didn't care at the moment if he didn't have a shirt on,

"Well, there is only one way to solve this, Katie and Travis you two will go on a quest to save them-"

"WHAT NO WAY! HE'S MY NEMISIS! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO WITH HIM"

"-you will pack your things and go in a few hours, it's around 3 in the morning now go and pack your thing, sense Rachel isn't here you two will have to go with your gut" with that he went back to his room, ignoring what Katie yelled, she sighed and walked out, I did the same. I put things in my dresser, it was connected to my backpack so I could just grab anything from it and it was in my hands across the countries, I ate breakfast fast and went to the van, Argus was driving us to the city, I looked down the hill and saw Katie, she looked as great as ever, her almond brown hair was in a bun thingy and her grass green eyes looked great on her. I realized I was staring at her and blushed slightly, I turned to the van and walked to the van and hopped in the back seat, she came in about 2 minutes later.

"Hey, Katie-Watie" I said with a smirk on her face, she glared at me, the car ride was silent, we were dropped off at a ford car dealership and I hotwired a 2014 mustang that was midnight blue with a silver streak through it,

"Travis can't we just do something else?" she whined

"Like what walk, Katie I'm not going to!" I whined back,

"Oh I wasn't going to walk I was going to grow a giant venus fly trap and make it eat you" she said smiling, Katie always had a great sense of humor, unless it envoled herself, then she was angry. I hopped in the car and drove off, she sat in the shot gun seat and we were off,

"Hey where are we going to go?" she asked, I don't know why but I had a feeling about Florida, maybe Orlando or something,

"How about Florida?" she nodded,

"Hey, Travis you remember during the titian war when I acussed you guys?" I nodded

"Well, I wanted to say sorry about that, I was just angry about the chocolate bunnies"

"It's okay, if I were you I guess I might've said the same thing" she winced at that, we started talking even more, her dad was the head of a company that grew wheat, corn, grapes, and pumkins, that's how Demeter was so attracted to him, her favorite color was the color of strawberries, that reminded me of a story I learned when I was in 7th grade,

"Hey, so there was this story I learned in 7th grade from my English teacher, oddly her name was Ms. England, it was about how some religion thought the strawberry was created, it goes like, the first man and woman had a bad fight, they went their separate ways, man automatically felt bad and tried to go after her but nothing is as fast as a woman who's mad, a spirit came to his aid and he went up to woman and started growing plants all around her, beautifully red ripe cherries, elegantly purple plump grapes, ect. She didn't stop to look at them grow on the stalks or trees, she keep walking, spirit had an idea, to create a new plant that grew on the ground, in the shape of a heart and the same color as one too, so he grew them and she walked on them and stopped to look at the new fruit that had suddenly grew on the floor, her feet were stained with red juice she picked one up and ate it, she feel in love with him all over again, the spirit was rewarded and man and woman had children and they lived happily ever after" she looked at him amazed.

"You remember that?" she said shocked,

"Yeah, of course I do because it reminded me of camp and-" he was about to say another thing but they were almost out of gas so he pulled of the interstate and filled the tank, no one seemed to be around, it was deserted no one was even at the gas station to stop them from paying, yet they still got perfectly good oil, he shrugged it off and got back in the car, they were now in Vriginia, it was around dinner so they drived down the deserted place some more and found a perfect diner that still looked brand new they went in, they saw a woman with golden brown hair and turquoise eyes, she stepped up to us, behind her was a table full of food,

"Hello, I am Thalia" Thal- Whoa wait this wasn't Thalia,

"But your not Thalia she has Black hair and electric blue eyes" I said stepping back, but Katie only looked at me,

"Travis, this is Thalia one of the nine muses she is the muse of comedy" she explained, I sighed in relief,

"Oh yes and I have heard about your predicament and wanted to help, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Hermes would have my head if I didn't help you two out" wait Aphrodite? Oh Styx, me and Katie I could tell Katie was thinking the same her cheeks were a light pink, like a flower in the- okay stop thinking that way, now back to Thalia,

"Thank you Lady Thalia" she smirked and poofed out leaving us with food and a booth, we sat down and ate, I stuffed myself you never know when you get to eat again on a quest, Katie did the same, I didn't feel like driving even more so I got up when Katie went to the restroom and found stairs leading up, I went up them and found a hall, I looked in one of the doors, it had a huge bathroom, it had a modern looking shower, but it was twice the size of a normal one, it was all the same blue as his eyes and it was all him, the mirror showed himself in it, he left and went to the room across from it, there was a huge bed with white and gold pillows and a gold blanket on the end of the bed, it had a fake fire place in the middle of the wall that had dressers and armuiors next to the bed was a drawer that was white it had a candle holder with 5 candles on it the same thing on the other side, there was a brown rug over the wooden floor, the walls were a gold-bronze, he guessed this was his bedroom, since it was across the hall from the bathroom that was his, he stepped out and went downstairs to Katie who was at the table staring into space,

"Katie" she didn't look at him,

"Katie" no answer,

"Katie!" she didn't look at him,

"KATIE JASMINE GARDNER!" she shook out of it and looked at him,

"Yeah?"

"I found where we're going to be staying, here, there's bedrooms upstairs mine is the first two doors across from each other, but hey are you okay?" she nodded her head,

"Just thinking, I'm gonna go check mine out" I nodded and she went upstairs, I sat down and looked out the window, that's when I realized that it changed to whatever you wanted to see, it showed me the beach at camp half blood with the stars shining, I wonder what Katie was thinking about… well I guess it won't matter, if it's okay to her it's okay to me, I headed upstairs _this is going to be a long quest_

**okay so I know I support Connor and Lou but I also ship Mironner too, so review if you want and DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN PJ OR HOO RICK DOES**


	2. My Rooms

**Katie**

I was wide awake and went to my bedroom and gasped it over looked Africa, it had a bamboo table and chairs that were in front of the bed over looking the sunset and animals running around, they wouldn't be able to get to us we were somehow floating up in the air, I walked to my bed it had light orange silk sheet pillows and silk light blue sheets, there was a wooden canopy over the bed, also lamps that had small fires that would light up the night by the gate making sure you wouldn't fall over, it was beautiful, she walked out of the room and saw Travis go in his, _wonder what it looks like?_ She shrugged it off, and looked down a never ending hallway, she went to the bathroom across from her.

It was a light bronze color between bronze and tan, the ground was marble, the shower was huge and made of marble also, it was clear window and on one side it overlooked New York city, there was a huge bathtub made of marble also, the toilet was marble as well as the sink, the towels were in a pile next to the shower entrance and were white, I loved it! I went to check out more rooms and bathrooms,

The room next to me was amazing, it was Percy's dream bedroom, it had a bed against the wall that was lined with dark wood and a big window, when you looked out it showed a slide going down into a big pool and there was a TV in front of the bed as well as two white chairs with no backs, I dicided to change into a swimsuit and go swimming, it was only 7pm, so I went to Travis's room and it was real cool, he agreed and I went to my awesome bathroom and got changed, he met me outside and we went to the room, it had a slide in the so called closet and so I went down first and Travis came after me and we spashed each other and Katie got out curious to where the door went to and went through, she ended up in the hallway, next to her bathroom (Each of the bedrooms and bathrooms that go together are each a different color) and so she went to the bedroom again and saw Travis thinking to himself when she looked out the window, she came down the slide and fell on him as he was by the slide, eventally they got out around maybe 8:30 or something and she went to the room nextdoor,

I went in and it was a simple white and black bed in a white room and a black staircase in the middle, I climbed up it and I was just in a watertower and am now standing on top of it! Amazing. I told myself it would be the last for tonight and I went to the bathroom,

It was simple and had a big egg shaped thing in the middle and two big windows to the left and right of the egg, there was a chair in the right corner by a window and a small door and also it had black tiled walls and white tiled floors, I entered the door and it had a white toilet and a white sink, I went back through the door and found the door on the egg thing and entered, there was a pole in the middle and also a shower coming from the top sides down everywhere, once I got out there was a towel holder with a towel, I left the room, it was truly an amazing design.

I went back to my room and sat at the bamboo table and chair, I looked at giraffes eating off of trees and Zebras running through the river, I went under my sheets and on my soft pillow and feel to sleep, I dreamed about Miranda and Connor, a woman with light blonde hair almost white had just cut Connor in the leg,

"AHHH" he screamed while Miranda yelled at her,

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?" the lady turned to Miranda, who was next to me, and smiled,

"Oh dear child of Demeter I just want this son of Hermes here" she pointed at Connor, her ice cold blue eyes, Miranda knew I was there she could sense it,

"Peitho, what do you want with him?"

"Oh dear, I need a husband, and being the Goddess of seduction, I can make it happen, this man has caught my eye and I will make sure he's mine" she turned to me, "Katie don't you think we would make a great couple?" that's when I woke up, Travis was shaking me,

"Katie let's go there's breakfast on the table thing in front of your bed, let me say your room is pretty cool" he had that adorable smirk on his face that made me want to kiss him but instead I got up and sat down, the sun was raising in front of me and Travis sat down next to me,"I think we should come back here on the way back to camp" I smiled,

"I couldn't agree more, by the way how'd you get the breakfast?" he shrugged,

"I found it downstairs"

"Oh" he laughed at my awesome response. We ate and said a sad goodbye to our awesome hotel thingy and left, we drove for a few hours until it was lunch and got hungry so we got off the interstate and surprisingly found the exact same diner we walked in and it had the magic plates from camp and lots of them, we ate and went down into south Carolina,

"Hey Katie we better switch cars, they know the license plate numbers and are probably looking for us, here lets go to this place" we pulled into the lot and while some rich looking man was haggling with the dealer so Travis got a white Corvette 2013 convertible, he was practically drooling over it as he hopped in and we drove off,

"Travis about the story on strawberries it-" I stopped something caught my eye,

"Katie? Are you okay?" I looked at him he had that cute worried glint in his eye,

"No it's just I saw something, are we in Georgia by any chance?" he nodded his head, great my home state, it was hours ago since we ate lunch so we stopped in a town named Pooler and saw the diner again and went in to eat it was now about 8 so we stayed the night, I went to my room and it changed!

It had a white celling and widows as walls, there were two white leather seats facing the bed next to the fire place built in the wall facing the bed, it had a fire going with 3 pictures of me, my friends, and Travis, the fireplace was made of stone, there were more pictures of her and friends and Travis next to her bed, it was white and had a wooden base, the floor was a light gray carpet, the view outside was a light blue body of water and she was in a forest, it truly was beautiful, she went across the hall to her bathroom,

It also looked out at a light blue ocean but wasn't in a forest there was a shower in the middle of the room and there was no walls around it, in was a tub that went to the ankles and it was a black stone that went into a small pool under it that went outside and into the ocean, it had tan walls and a sink built into a table it was half windows half tan walls, there was a towel on a tan chair, a light green plant next to a small mirror in front of a sink, the toilet was a white one, it was amazing.

"Travis! Come here!" he came in the bathroom and gaped that I was showering basically in the public, not at the moment of course but when I would shower, and came to me, "Look at this note" there was a pink piece of paper,

_Dear Travis and Katie,_

_If you ever need shelter this diner will magically appear for you and anyone else you bless with this power, Pietho was my faithful companion but left about 1,000 years ago for an unknown reason and was never seen again, I saw your dream Katie and apparently she wants Connor to be her husband and Miranda her servent, I know you two can beat her and I hope that you two come to your senses about your feelings AWWWW! You two are the cutest couple behind Percabeth and Jasper, of course, and if someone who is blessed with this diner needs it and use it you may also at the same time, I hope you two will love it! So cute!_

_~Aphrodite_

Me and Travis were blushing like crazy we were like strawberry, after I read it was from Aphrodite it burst into a dove and the dove landed on my shoulder and was like a cat, it was adorable I named her Columba, it means Dove in Latin. He went to a room at the end of the hallway near the stairs I followed him, but sneaky like a ninja type thing. When I came in I nearly gasped, it was a huge partly outdoor living room,

The outdoor part had palm trees and a smoothie stand also it outlooked the ocean, there were white couches, a black table with flowers on it, two chairs that were dark brown wood with white coushens were in the indoor part, I went behind Travis and walked up behind him and,

"BOO!" he jumped right up and took out a knife and pointed it right at my neck, I started laughing then backed away and fell onto one of the two couches.

"Katie, really? Why'd you do that?" I shrugged,

"I don't know I was bored, hey did you check out your room?" he nodded,

"Yeah, it wasn't the same as last time better though, it's got the best view of some type of mountains, the bathroom does anyway, the bedroom has a view of New York city, it's pretty great" he explained, his blue eyes looked so into what he was saying it was so cute his curly brown hair was everywhere, I wanted to- okay Katie stop it, Aphrodite why? I try not to think of him like this because he doesn't like me like that, he likes Emily from the Aphrodite cabin, I've seen them flirting, It's never going to happen, I looked outside, I wonder what Connor and Miranda are doing right now, probably something bad happening to them, we're not far away from Atlanta, my father and really nice stepmom were there,

"I'm going to bed" I said, and before he said anything I left, when I got to my room, I was so glad it was soundproof, I went to the beach and layed down on the soft sand, I looked at the stars in the sky, _Why did Aphrodite have to mess with my love life so much? I love him and he loves someone else- No! I will not fall in love, I will not! If he loves someone else have it that way she can't control me! _With that I went back to my small room sorta thing and sat on one of the chairs and looked at the pictures, one was of me walking in the Strawberry field and Miranda was with me along with Mara a daughter of Zeus who came here a few weeks before me and Travis left, she was nice and we got along well, she always knew what I was thinking, we got along great.

Connor was shirtless and tied to a bed with a gag on while Peitho was next to him,

"Connor dear, in a few days we will be enternaly married, you and me forever, with that daughter of Demeter as our servent, now what do you want to do?" she said the last part in a seductive voice, his eyes windened and she jumped on top of him as fast as you could say speed,

"Connor, I know you think I'm beautiful, now come on" she was drawing with her finger all over his body and he was trying to move around but couldn't she bent down and removed the gag,

"DON'T! PLEASE! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" he yelled, she stopped from leaning in to kiss him and looked confused, "We should wait after the wedding!" he explained, she nodded and hopped off him, he had a releaved look, that's where my dream ended.

I woke up around 6 and reached into my backpack, I grabbed a pair of short shorts and a tank top that showed a beach in black and the shirt itself was blue that faded into pink and blue flats that had a lace design. I ran around the island twice for exercise and went to the bathroom across the hall to the open shower, I stripped and turned it on with the towel around me someone grabbed my arm I turned around,

"Travis! Suriously I'm about to take a shower!"

"Katie! I had a dream, Miranda was chained up and had cuts everywhere she knew I was there and told me they were the castle in Disney World, it's a hotel! Never knew that" he explained I nodded and told him my dream,

"Now I ran around the island my room was on twice and it's a big island so can I take a shower?" he smirked,

"Yeah, I'll just sit down here and watch" he smirked even bigger while I rolled my eyes,

"It could be both of us, if you'd like" I said in my best seductive voice and with a wink, his smile was wiped off and I started laughing,

"Okay, Okay now really get out" I said he left and I locked the door, after I dried my hair and got ready for the day, I had my favorite for breakfast, Strawberries.


	3. Dove Necklace

**Travis**

I left my awesome bedroom with Kit-Kat and went to our super awesome car, we got down to Florida around 2 p.m. and got some orange juice from the reststop,

"I've never been to Florida, they just give you orange juice?" Katie asked, I nodded,

"They're the citrus state- I'll take pulp in mine please- so they give it to you complementary" I said interrupting myself to tell the lady what kin I wanted,

"Oh, no pulp please" she smiled and her grass green eyes shined, I always loved her eyes, all of her siblings had mud brown or jade green eyes hers were light green and beautiful, her hair was down and straight, naturally, in all of its almond brown glory, I have more chocolate brown hair and light blue eyes. I realized I was staring and went to one of the open rooms they had and checked out the attractions they had, Universal, Sea World, Animal Kingdom, Ah-Ha Disney World, I grabbed it and checked my backpack, it had about $800 dollars, the tickets were 120 each so we were good, Katie went somewhere or something because she wasn't in the open room I was, probably at the Starbucks, she loves her Caramel Frapichinos, We should change our car soon. Katie came back with her frapichino and I had a black roast coffe.

"Thanks Katie" I said taking a sip, I instantly felt energy come through my body.

"No problem Travis" she said not making eye contact, I raised an eyebrow, what's wrong with her?

"Kate you okay?"

"Yeah, here did you want me to drive?" she still didn't look me in the eye,

"Sure" I responded.

We got back to the car and she drove down about to Jacksonville and changed cars to another Mustang, apparently she loved them, but this one was a brown-red and didn't have a stripe through it we drove to Orlando and got there around 7 so we just went to a reststop and into the diner, we had some dinner and someone walked in, which was weird since it was covered by the mist, she had hair like gold and eyes that were changing, kinda like Piper,

"Lady Tyche" Katie bowed and I did the same,

"No need, Katie and Travis I come to tell you a message from my mother, she says look at the top of the tower and reign as king and queen" Who was her mother? I knew some of her children, they were pretty much all rich and lucky also good looking, her being the goddess of fortune this wasn't suprising.

"Thank you Lady Tyche" I told her and she smiled and left, I looked at Katie,

"Who are her parents?" she smiled for some reason,

"Hermes, that's where her hair color comes from, and Aphrodite, her eyes"

"So your saying she's my sister? And since when did my dad and Aphrodite have a kid?" I asked, she smirked,

"Two" she corrected,

"What?! Who else?!"

"Hermaphroditus, the god/goddess of woman/men in one person that being where her name came from, he was a man at first then a nymph fell in love with him while he was bathing in a pool she jumped in and hugged him and prayed to the gods that she would never be able to let go, the gods granted this and he hated it he cursed the pool so anyone who bathed in it would share the same fate, his sister Tyche was always there for him/her" Katie explained to him,

"So I'm like an uncle to their children?" she nodded, Hermes and Aphrodite? Weird.

"Hey, it gets weirder Mr. D and Aphrodite had a child" my mouth was probably hanging open

"What!? THAT IS THE MOST DISTURBING THING EVER!"

"Yep, his name is Priapus, he's a minor god of Fertility" I needed that thought out of my head, "Also Pan was your brother" my brother was a sayter?

"Okay lets stop it at this" is said but she wasn't done,

"Peitho is also a daughter of Hermes and Aphrodite, so basically she's trying to seduce her brother, but she doesn't care, also he had 3 girls with Hecate, one with Khione, oh and many many more kids" she said with a smirk on her face,

"Hey! Do you want me to remind you your brother is a horse? Son of Poseidon and Demeter" she stopped smiling and got up came to me and in my ear,

"At least I'm a better pick-pocket than you" OH NO SHE DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT,

"I'm a son of Hermes, he's the god of stealing!" she smiled and showed me my wallet, I was shocked, she made plants and tied them around my wrists and ankles also my neck,

"Wouldn't be to sure about that" she responded and the vines let go and she ran off with his wallet upstairs, he chased her around and finally she gave it to him we walked into my room,

It had green and white sheets and pillows, a flatscreen in the corner, a table with a lamp and wooden floors, the walls were windows looking over the center of New York city.

I went to my bathroom while Katie went to her room,

My bathroom was brown, a towel next to the shower that had a oneside clear window, in the shower and a bathtub, jacussi thing, the sink and toilet were behind it and when you walked out it had a view of mount rushmore, he got dressed and soaked in the warm tub built in the ground.

**Katie**

My room had a canopy bed that was paneled with cherry wood, the sheets were tan and the pillows pink, there was a chair the same color of the sheets and potted plants around all the colums, there was a pool shallow enough so I could walk in it and look over the view that showed a volcano and the ocean also a green lush forest, she loved it, it was so her, into nature and it had wood floors,

The bathroom had a glass ceiling and no walls, it over looked New York, it had two chairs facing the city in front of the bathtub, and the tub was a Jacuzzi, the bathroom was on the other side, great no shower- oh there was one over the tub also 3 towels next to it, no one could see me even with a scope thing, they wouldn't be able to, the mist would cover it up, I sat down on one of the chairs, I grabbed my backpack and pulled a bikini out put it on and went in the Jacuzzi, I stayed there for a while then someone came in and came in the tub with me, Travis,

"Hey Travis," I said my eyes still closed,

"Hey Kate, nice view, you know Cole from the Athena cabin? He likes you" I opened my eyes, Travis had a sorta frown on his face and his eyes were closed and he was in a swimsuit also and his six-pack was showing- oh gods, his brown hair was everywhere and he looked as hot as ever, why now? I just closed my eyes and thought of the most repulsive thing I could, Clarisse with her shirt off, perfect,

"Really? Well he is sorta cute…" I said, I opened my eyes and his were still closed and he looked normal, _I knew he didn't like me!_ I reclosed them and he finally responded to that,

"Well, I kinda wanted to ask you something" _What- What do you wanna ask? Spit it out, I need to know_

"Shot"

"Well couldyousetmeupwithCarmenfro myourcabin?" he said really fast, my heart stopped, I love him and he wants to date my sister, whoa wait I love him? No I don- oh who am I kidding he's hot, funny, never plays pranks on me anymore, and nice almost everything I look for in a guy,

"Sure, no problem" I responded in my normal voice, lucky it didn't crack or anything, I smiled and got out opening my eyes of course and went out of the wall less bathroom and onto the roof, there was grass on it, it wouldn't stick to my feet, my mother being Demeter, and I grew a vine with my hand on it and a leaf under my foot strong enough to hole me and I shot right up, Travis was still in the tub, when out of earshot I sat down on the leaf and my feet hung over it, I cried silently, and a beautiful woman was next to me, Aphrodite, she was floating on a leaf also but without a plant so made her leaf come to mine and she walked to me, her beautiful auburn hair flowing curly and down her back, her turquoise eyes were rimmed with tears, I wonder why,

"Katie, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize he loved her, not you, it's just I was so focused on you two I didn't see he loved her, I'm so so so sorry," she looked truly sorry,

"It's fine Aphrodite, I know you didn't mean to" I assured her,

"Katie, I'll try to make it up to you, and if you ever need help, press this, even if it's the simplest thing, I won't care, I'm in you debt for breaking your heart after getting your hopes up" she said and handed me a necklace with a dove, when I put it on I felt more beautiful somehow, "It enhances your beauty, also"

"Thank you Aphrodite" I smiled and gave her a hug, after which she flashed out, I sat on my leaf looking at the city, so beautiful, my heart was hurting and my face stinged, even if I stopped my face was dryed over from the cool wind and my head hurt, finally after a long long time Travis noticed I was up here and he called for me,

"Katie!" he yelled I didn't look down, instead I ignored it and stared at the stars now making the leaf bigger and laying on it,_ why did I have to have my heart broken,_ then I realized something, Love was the most powerful thing ever, it could kill someone with the words, _I love someone else_ it could make someone live through something far worse than death, in many ways Aphrodite was more powerful than Zeus himself, or even Kronos.

"Katie?" he yelled, I sighed, why, why did he have to make my heart go to my neck everytime he stared at me, I love him and he won't love me back, I looked down and jumped off the leaf and down about 50 feet, you could hear Travis scream, and I was caught by the soft flowers that grew beneath me, I got up,

"Yes?" I said, rather coolly, he seemed a little hurt,

"Why were you up there?" he looked at my necklace, the white dove carrying a golden apple

"I had a meeting with Aphrodite" I told him, "Good night Travis" I left and went to my room and looked at the ocean, a man came out of it and was walking towards me, he sort've looked like Percy but a little different, he had tan skin, black hair, eyes the color of the ocean, he looked more godish then Percy, somehow gentle and kind, he came right next to me, while I looked at the couple on the beach kissing, it was still light wherever I was,

"Katie, I see you like the ocean" he said, looking at the couple, I nodded," me and my daughter Pallas would do the same and look at the couples, her mother is the nymph of the Mississippi river, also my wife, I wish I could see her more, I'm the god of sea messages, so I may get to see her once or twice every few months, ah I love her" he had a dreamy look on his face, "Anyway, I have a message from Annabeth, she said that the Demeter cabin was fighting over something called a rake?" I laughed a bit,

"It's a gardening tool, and thank you Triton I will message them and settle it, here let me get a drachma" I unzipped my bag and pulled a golden coin and handed it to Triton he smiled and left, I turned to my bedroom and went in, I changed into my pajamas, a tanktop and cloth short shorts, and sat on the ledge that was surrounding the shallow pool, I put my feet in, my dove Columba landed next to me and somehow sat on my lap and cuddled with me, she was so cute, after the couple went into the ocean and I saw their faces, one had almond hair and green eyes darker than mine and the boy had brown hair and blue eyes like Travis, I had enough so I went under my covers and stared at the sunset, beautiful colors like pink, yellow, orange, purple, and red were in the sky I smiled and Columba landed on a small piece of cloth with some cotton inside on the table next to me, I slowly drifted into an dreamless sleep,

"Tweet tweet!" Columba squeaked I woke up and drew my double daggers from under my pillows and swung around to face the thing that made her chirp, it was another bird, I sighed and looked at the clock, 7 perfect, I got up and went down stairs and found a plate brought it back up to my room and ate while Columba flew around in the pond, I got clothes and went to my bathroom and locked the door, took a quick shower and dried my hair, and everything else, I got dressed and went back out and down to the diner part, I looked outside and saw not a lot of traffic, I dicided it would be better to leave now, so I grabbed a plate and goblet and went into Travis's room, he was asleep, so I leaned down to his ear and,

"Travis! Carmen said she loved you!" he instantly woke up and jumped out of bed a sword at my forehead, I laughed and he frowned,

"Katie, that's like my worse nightmare!" what I thought he liked her,

"But you said you liked her" got him there, he blushed, so he lied to me yesterday, hmmmm…..

"End of conversation-now" he said, I smiled,

"Okay, well eat up and do whatever it is you do fast we should beat the traffic," I put the plate down and sat down on a chair, and looked out the window, almost the same view as the bathroom I had, pretty.

"Tjafks Krtwy" he said eating I took it as _Thanks Katie_ and nodded soon enough we were off and made it in, since it wasn't a break or anything, it wasn't very busy, it was April and near the end too, so we made it to the castle easy, I looked at Travis, we had the same look, _Let's do this _and we went in.


	4. Authors Note

** ******Authors Note********

**Sorry that the last part said Travis didn't love Katie, but it gets better I promise!? Swear on the river styx! **

**So did you guys like the rooms? Should I do more? Oh who am I kidding no one reads these, but if someone is it gets better, thanks love ya!**

**~JasperAndPercabeth**


	5. Badass Katie

**Travis**

So Katie seems mad at me, why? I don't know, she seems weirder ever since yesterday, like something big happened, okay let's review, we rode in the car all day, she seemed fine, we made it to Orlando, still fine, the Jacuzzi, fine, when she came down in a weird way of falling 50 feet into a bunch of flowers and walking away like nothing happened, she didn't seem fine, so something happened up on that leaf with Aphrodite-

"Travis, watch out for the pole your about to walk into" Katie said her voice was like she was lost in her thoughts, he stopped and sure enough he was two feet away from waling into a streetlamp, they payed to get in and went to the castle immediantly, it didn't take much to get in, just Katie distracting the man at the desk and yours truly grabbing a key to the room, they walked up the stairs to the top of the castle,

"Katie, I know somethings wrong, why can't you talk to me" I said clearly exasperated, she looked at me with her beautiful grass green eyes full of pain, beauty, hurt, and sadness? Weird combo, I wonder what I said last night that made her like this, telling her that that guy from Athena liked her? Maybe it was that stupid, dumb, question about Carmen, he was jealous okay? Yes the mighty Travis Stoll jealous about Katie saying a guy was cute, he was a great lier maybe to good, **he tricked Aphrodite into believing he liked Carmen** but why would Katie care, she hates him, he even stopped playing pranks on her because he didn't want to be too mean, he got advice from the Aphrodite cabin, so he stopped to make her like him more,

"Nothing's wrong Travis, now we're here, let's save your brother and my sister" she said coldy to him, his heart dropped to his feet, she sounded like she hated him, he opened the door, and carefully stepped in, he saw a limp body of a girl chained up in a corner, I rushed over to Miranda and took a piece of Ambrosia from my bag and feed it to her while Katie held her up and checked her pulse,

"She's hanging on, her heart beat is still good but she needs healing, she can take some more nectar, here" she pulled some from her bag and put three drops in her mouth, Miranda's heart beat became steady and she started sleeping, we made our way to the rooms, Katie took out her dagger and I took out my sword, we went down a hallway of doors, about 6 maybe?

"I've got left you've got right?" I whispered, she nodded, I opened the first door and went in fast, checked the surroundings, bedroom no one in the room, maybe the bathroom attached, I went in and there was blood on the sink, I paled, is it Connors or Mirandas? Not the time Travis! I left and went to the next room, there were noises coming from it, I went to Katie's side and grabbed her from the second room and gave her a together-check-this-one look she nodded and we kicked open the door, Connor was trapped on a bed, Peitho was on top of him kissing him everywhere, it wasn't a great sight,

"Demigods! Agh! You always ruin my plans!" she got up and went over to Katie grabbed her wrist and tried to move, but she didn't,

"Daughter of Demeter remove me! This instant!" I looked at her feet, they were entangled in vines,

"Fat chance! You know Peitho, you were so easy to trap" she somehow got out of the vines went to Katie and bitch slapped her, in a super fast movment,

"How dare you! I am a goddess!" Katie had hatred in her eyes, her eyes turned almost white and she had plants growing around her with her hands up controlling them, let's just say she looked badass

**Katie**

She didn't just bitch slap me, I concentrated on my anger and my vision got clear and my hands grew with strength, plants grew all around me, Travis and Peitho were just staring at me wide eyes, my clothes suddenly changed into a dress made of green fabric and it was low cut and gold around the waist, Demeters blessing and maybe Aphrodite's also, she kind of became my patron in a way, my hair was in a braid swirled around in a bun, I had green flats on.

"You will not lay a hand on me or you will be tortured for the rest of your pathetic mortal life in the depths of Tartarus, never again will you force men into marriage and rape them for no reason!" I said with such force, it wasn't my normal voice it was the combined voice of Myself, Demeter, and Aphrodite,

"Daughter of Demeter, you shall not scare me I am a goddess and I can easily defeat you!" she went over to Connor and kissed him multiple times with him trying not to but she was putting to much force on him and then she went to Travis who was as still as the statue of Liberty, and grabbed his wrists before he could fight and had him tied to the wall in no time then she kissed him too, everywhere that got me even more angry then ever, I ran over to her pulled her off kicked her with so much force Chuck Norris would be scared, and punched her everywhere you could, grew vines around her so tight she wouldn't be able to breath, took out my dagger, stabbed her right in the heart many many times, then cut off her head and grabbed a string from somewhere and found something small and sharp, super fast, and sent it right through her temples and hung the sting around the room, her head and dead body dripping with Ichor, the blood of the gods,

"Bad excuse for a goddess, weak bitch, never will you do this again!" I yelled and jumped up and down on her dead body making the blood squezze out of her body, I cut her arms off and legs and hung them on strings,

"Never make me angry!" I finally stopped and turned to look at a shocked Travis Stoll, his eyes wide and his arms probably coming out of the sockets and he passed out, I rushed over to Connor who was passed out also, I untied him, my eyes were still white and I was still in my getup, I fed him nectar, I pulled him into another room and put him on a bed and bathed him, he was soon fine and I pulled him on a bed and under the covers and rushed to Travis, he looked fine so I unchained him, he fell into my arms I dragged him to another empty bedroom and layed him down, I would take care of him soon, I rushed to Miranda, she was awake but looked weak,

"Are you okay Miranda?" I asked her she nodded a bit,

"Just need rest, how is Connor?" she asked,

"He was raped many times he's fine now in the first bedroom on the rig- Miranda!" she went into the room and ran over to him, she hopped on the bed and hugged him, she soon fell asleep, I went back to Travis, now awake but he wasn't moving,

"Travis are you alright?"

"Yeah Katie, but I feel so weird, guess that's what you get for being molested huh? I just can't move my arms or legs, it's all good"

"Travis this may hurt" I walked to him and grabbed one of his arms,

"Katie what are you-AHHHH! SHIT BRO THAT HURTS LIKE HELL!" he said after Katie pushed his arm back in the socket, she pushed both his legs in with much more screaming,

"Kay, can you feel them now?" I asked,

"Yeah, but it's numb, please can I get this feeling off me NOW?!" he yelled,

"Travis that involves me having to bathe you" she told him,

"Whatever, I have never felt this disgusting even when Clarisse threw me and Connor in that dumpster full of condoms and stuff, ugh nasty!" she nodded and carried him, sorta, to the restroom and stripped him of clothes, put him in a tub and ran some water,

"Oh Katie you know your injoying this" he said with a wink, she rolled her eyes, washing a naked stoll was not on her list of things to do before she died,

"Why not?" he asked, oh shit she said that out loud,

"Because, I don't really want to see you naked" she poured bubblebath in the water and put soap on him and scrubbed his abs and his arms and legs, she didn't go _that_ far as to scrub _everything_ but she did wash his hair and dry him off, they'd be here a while, healing, she carried Travis back to his bed and went on a extra bed in the room and fell asleep a dreamless sleep, the best kind, when she woke up she felt much better, she looked around, and saw Travis come out of the bathroom,

"What time is it?" I asked,

"Ummm, don't know but it's been a day since you passed out, after about five hours of being numb I regained the abilty to move my arms and legs so I'm good, but Connor and Miranda aren't as lucky, come on I'll show you," we walked out and to the room I put Connor in, he was pale and had scars from the cuts I saw when I washed him, he lost blood and Miranda was lying about being fine she was just as pale and only had a bra and underwear on showing a long deep cut in her side, I ran to her,

"Don't worry Kate, I treated her and she's healing so is my brother, thanks for cleaning him, he would've dyed if you didn't he felt the same way I did" I was so happy he helped her I ran to him and hugged him, he was a head taller than me, I buried my head in his chest and cried, he hugged back and patted my back,

"It'll be fine Katie, they'll be okay" he assured me, I smiled and we stayed that way for a few minutes until I let go and he did the same and I picked up Miranda and put her in the bathtub, she needed cleaning, I washed her while Travis took care of Connor, she was asleep and had a steady pulse I looked at her cut, she was cold and her cut didn't look so good, so I put some nectar on the ragged cut and got food from one of the rooms that had two fridges, I got orange juice, an apple, cereal, yogurt, and milk for her and brought it to the room, Travis ate the apple and I took half the milk and got myself a banana, and yogurt, he got bacon, we ate while the others sleept, I found where you can look out and see the whole park, apparently the top floor was rented out to Pietho for a few more weeks, so we were good,

"Travis, come here" I said, I took his wrist and dragged him to the top of the castle, it showed us all that was going on in the park, it was beautiful, he smiled,

"Wow, it's a great view, I do prefer the view from my last bedroom though, NYC is more my taste" he said I smiled, well this place is great, but a little overboard," I agreed there wasn't a plain wall or carpet in the whole place. We went back to the rooms, I went to Travis and my room and fell back on my bed, this time I did have a dream,

"Katie, that was perfect what you did!" Aphrodite squealed, today she had dark skin, light green eyes and black hair, she looked really pretty,

"Thanks Aphrodite, but I can't kill her, not as long as what the thing she rules over is destroyed, like Pan" she nodded her head,

"This is all true- oh! I forgot, how was bathing Travis?" she asked I blushed,

"Tramatizing" I replied with a smile, she smiled even bigger,

"Katie, you are one of my favorite demigods, now I expect you to use that necklace, it really does make you more beautiful, when I gave you my blessing your mom did also, ah a dear friend Demeter, so sweet, she helped me create the Strawberry you know, it was created for love, Travis' story wasn't completely inaccurate" she said, I smiled, I had a new found love for Strawberries, they always did make me feel loved, and that Aphrodite and my mom worked on it together jut made it better,

"Aphrodite?"

"Hmm"

"Are you my patron?" I asked her,

"Yes, my dear, I love helping demigods who deserve it, you are one of my favorites, if you ever need help press that dove" she said, "I should let you go, my dear, oh and expect visitors soon," she said with a smile and my whole dream stopped and I woke up, Travis was staring at me from his bed, I didn't care, he didn't love me, sadly, I got out and ran to the front door, _who's coming soon?_


	6. Visitors?

**Katie**

I went to Connor and Miranda's room, they were both sleeping and then a bright flash begun, I closed my eyes, when it died down I saw a woman and a man,

"Travis!" I yelled, he came in and gaped at them, the woman had dark brown hair and brown eyes, the man had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes,

"Dad! Lady Demeter!" he said and bowed, I did the same,

"Is Connor okay? What about Miranda?" Hermes asked, we filled them in on what happened,

"Damn Zeus wouldn't let us interfere!" Demeter yelled at the sky and it flashed with lightning, "Screw you too!" she yelled back,

"She's emotional when it comes to her children" Hermes explained, we nodded,

"Katie I see you still have our blessing" Demeter said, calm now,

"Yes, it was very effective" I said, and went to the other room, got Piethos head and brought it to them, Demeter smiled,

"Remind me never to piss her off" Hermes said with wide eyes, I smiled,

"Always" Demeter responded, she went to Miranda and touched her cut, "Oh poor Miranda," she put hands over her cut and grew a plant next to her, she took the plant and cut it in half and poured some drops onto it, and the rest on Connor,

"How did I forget about Pershonia!" I said, it was a plant that can heal, it takes a lot out of me but it's effective,

"Well we should go, Zeus hates us staying too long, asshole" Demeter said, we closed our eyes and they flashed out, we went back to the room,

"You have his eyes you know" I told him, he just looked at the TV,

**Travis**

She told me I had my fathers eyes, why'd she care,

"I guess," I said after a short silence, "Hey, why were you so quiet after your meeting with Aphrodite" I asked her,

"Well, Aphrodite's my patron and she gave me something," she said,

"What?" she looked at me with her bright green eyes,

"A necklace" she said, I looked at the necklace on her, a dove and a golden apple,

"Oh"

"Yep, it just got me thinking about her being my patron" she explained, her eyes screamed _It's not true_ but her lips said it was, I'll let it go, for now,

"I'm going to go check on Connor" I said, I got up and went to his room, he was still asleep but I put some nectar in his mouth to give him food, I did the same for Miranda, she and Connor are gonna be surprised when they wake up in each others arms, everytime after we clean them and feed them, they end up in each others arms, Katie cooed at it while I was thinking _way to go bro!_ even in his sleep he got girls, I went back to the room and Katie was fast asleep, I guessed the blessing of Aphrodite and Demeter did a lot of wear on her, I went to sleep myself and had a dreamless one, the best kind.

"Travis?" Katie asked, his eyes popped open Katie was hovering over him, he was on the ground, in the hallway, how'd he get there, he doesn't sleep walk, he even had Connor test it once when he was curious,

"How'd I get here?" she shook her head,

"I donno but it was weird I woke up and thought that you were with them or something and you were in the hall asleep" she explained to him, weird they shrugged it off,

"Guys!?" a girls voice yelled, while Katie was laughing on the ground from my expression, we entered the room Miranda was wrapped in a tight hug from a sleeping Connor, her brown eyes were full of shock and some happiness,

"Miranda you look comfy" I teased she glared at me,

"Not funny can someone unwrap me?" Miranda asked, me and Katie tugged at his grip and finally unwrapped her, she seemed strong enough to do things on her own and watch Connor, so we went down to the park after getting ready and went on some rides, the chairlift, which was way to much fun for a ride that goes up and down mostly because of the people near us,

"Gods, Travis, look there's a man with a tutu on!" Katie said laughing her head off in our cart, it was a 20 minute ride but it was great, her laugh was beautiful and- okay Travis enough, everyone knows Katie's the prettiest girl in the world,

"Katie look there's a woman with green hair and tattoos everywhere!" I told her while laughing, she laughed even harder,

"Stop it! My stomach hurts!" she said laughing it just made me laugh harder, we got to the top and our laughing started to die down, we went on Haunted Mansion and it wasn't scary but cool, Katie apparently thought so too, after that we went on the teacups and saw a couple get kicked out for kissing on the ride in front of kids and parents complained, they kept an eye on us after that, I thought yeah right, she's not going to be my girlfriend she doesn't like me that way!

"Did you see how they looked at us like it was an idea we had?" Katie said as we walked out,

"Yep, can't a guy and a girl just be friends?" I said, she didn't respond after that, we went on the carpets of Aladdin thing, we went on Space Mountain, Tower of Terror, and after we went back to our room and changed into bathing suits, we went on Summit Plummet, Storm Slides, Splash Mountain, Primeval Whirl, Kali River Rapids, Humunga Kowabunga, Downhill Double Dipper, and Crush 'n' Gusher. When we got back, Miranda was making herself food,

"You've been gone for hours! What'd you do?" she asked suductively, we blushed me an ugly shade of red and Katie looked like a beautiful Strawberry, Miranda smirked,

"Hey, you and Connor slept in each others arms the whole 2 days you were out," I said and followed Katie into the bedroom, not that way sicko, and she landed facefirst onto the bed,

"I'm so tired!"

"Kate-Pate I'm gonna take a shower first, be back in a bit" I told her, I went in and took a shower, when I got out Katie was fast asleep I followed her example, flopped on my bed and fell fast asleep, in my dream I was in the throne room on Olympus,

"Demeter, I need food to go with love, could you help me?" A woman with brown hair and grass green eyes said, Aphrodite, a woman I saw earlier today came out of a room,

"Aphrodite, no need to whine yes I will help you now what shall it look like" they were both in greek togas,

"It shall be the color red, like a heart, very romantic" Aphrodite told her, she looked like Katie and sooooooooooo- watch it Travis,

"Okay good, shall it have a certain shape?" Demeter asked her,

"Yes it shall be shaped as a heart, the shape not the organ" she said,

"Should it be fruit, vegetable, or another?"

"A fruit and it shall taste sweet so when they taste it, it's taste shall make people feel loved" Demeter thought on this for a second, after she grew a small plant on the ground it had beautiful perfect leaves and the color was the color that Katie blushed, beautiful, it was shaped like a heart, Aphrodite squealed,

"IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" that'd where my dream ended, I woke up and Katie was gone, most likely in the bathroom, I went to check on Connor, he was awake and looked confused, Miranda wasn't there either,

"How long have I been out?" he asked,

"'Bout two days" he nodded and got out of bed, he looked tipsy and fell back on the bed, "can you get me some food?" I nodded and got him cereal, cherries, an apple, bread, some meat, orange juice, milk, and water, when I got back he looked forever greatful, he inhaled his food in two seconds, I went to the ledge where you could see everything, I saw two kids at one of the fields you could play at arguing over who got the soccer ball and people playing in the pools at the other hotels they had, the sun was setting and I know what your thinking, isn't that a little girly Travis? But really I barely noticed, I was looking at those two kids now kicking each other and throwing punches, I was laughing the whole time, it was better than _the life of Zeus_ on Hephaestus TV, I also saw Katie and Miranda walking back to the castle with ice cream, probably went out to get some, leaving me with Connor, there weren't many people but at least 125 in the pools and the 75 others walking around, it was hot out so they were injoying the cold water,

"Travis, why are we in Disney World?" Connor came next to him looking at the view, he rubbed his head,

"That's where she took you" I explained it all to Connor,

"Damn, Katie want BADASS on her" he said with respect towards the daughter of Demeter,

"Yeah, listen you know I really like her right?" I told him, looking at Miranda and Katie still walking back to the castle,

"Yeah…"

"And I know you like Miranda and Lou, man hard for you, so I wanted to ask you something"

"Okay"

"I think she doesn't like me back and most of the time gives me the cold shoulder, but sometimes she looks like she does and it drives me insane! If you had to chose between Miranda and Lou who would you chose? I mean they're like best friends" he shook his head,

"That's hard, I love that Miranda is careless, but so is Lou, Miranda has those beautiful brown eyes, and Lou's are a creepy purple, but she makes them feel like home, Lou has the prettiest black hair, like it's almost blue, but Miranda has warm brown hair, I guess if I had to chose it would be Miranda" he explained **A/N sorry for you Connor/Lou shippers**,

"Connor? Travis?" we heard Miranda's voice yell, we came down and they handed us ice cream, I got Chocolate and Connor got Cookie Dough,

"Thanks guys" I said while Connor was to busy eating, we just stared at him shoving the food down to his stomach,

"What? I didn't get to eat for two days give me a break!" we shrugged and ate our ice cream on the ledge, we watched the water spray and the fireworks go from the ledge and laughed while talking about the things they did,

"OH SHIT!" Katie yelled, "I forgot to Iris-message Chiron that we were okay, I'll do that now, be back" she hopped off and left, after a while and she didn't come back we went back in and found her asleep on a bed, I have no idea why she was wide awake last time we saw her, Miranda and Connor went back to their bedroom, I fell asleep right when I hit the bed and had the best sleep you could ask for, dreamless.

When I woke up I went to the kitchen and saw Katie cooking, guess she didn't change because she was only wearing a towel, this is going to be fun, I walked up to her and grabbed her waist,

"Travis!" she said annoyed, I picked her up to my height,

"What ya cooking?" I asked

"Pancakes now please put me down" she told me, I almost jumped,

"I LOVE PANCAKES!" I said hugging her like a stuffed animal,

"Can't… breath"

"Oh yeah sorry" I hugged her tighter then put her down, "It's just I LOVE PANCAKES" I yelled filled with excitement, Miranda and Connor came in, I became aware that I didn't have a shirt on and Katie was only wearing a towel,

"I heard screaming, what were you two doing?" Connor and Miranda were smirking,

"I have to ask what were _you_ two doing?" I asked, they blushed, "Rest my point" Katie finished the pancakes and went back to our room to change while we ate, she came back and ate with us,

"Okay guys, so we're gonna leave today after lunch, so if you aren't already, pack, and take anything you want" Katie told them,

"Whoa Katie Gardener _wants_ us to steal?" she blushed when I said this,

"It's just we payed a lot of money to get in so fell free to take anything" She said, we nodded, I was taking basically everything I could, I took towels, soap, shampoo, ect. From the bathroom, one of the pillows, I somehow stuffed the TV in the bag and when I put it on my shoulder it wayed nothing at all, perks of magical backpacks, I went downstairs after we packed everything with Connor and we made our way towards the car, they probably forgot all about it, since there's like two people a day who steal cars, Katie and Miranda met us in the car, they sat in the back seats and we sat in the front, we drove for hours and made it to a small town at the border of Georgia and Florida,

"Travis, man, were are we gonna stay?" Connor asked me and Katie smiled,

"Oh we have a place better than a hotel, come on guys let's go to our diner" Katie told them and me and her took lead to find our diner, which we named, Strawberry because it always smells like strawberries,

"Welcome to Strawberry!" Katie and I said, they stared at us like we were crazy,

"Have you two been here or something? It looks really beat down" we smiled and Katie looked at Miranda,

"If Miranda Gardiner ever needs shelter, food, or somewhere she can hide, she has Katie Gardners blessing to use her and Travis Stolls safe house" Miranda glowed a light pink,

"If Connor Stoll ever needs shelter or something he has Travis Stolls blessing to use his and Katie Gardeners safe house" Connor glowed a light blue, we went in and ate food, Katie showed Miranda and Connor their rooms and I went to mine,

it had a view of LA and it had tan and white sheets on the bed, it had tan leather lining, and a deck to sit on,

The bathroom had a small shower, with no bathtub, a double sink, one wall made of rock the others where all white and white floors,

**Katie**

I went to my room, it was white and looked over the jungle, it had a canopy over it that was white, gray pillows and white sheets, a shell was on the bed, she took it just in case,

The bathroom had a circle tub, a shower as big as one of the walls, a TV and a small sink, the view over looked a mountain and it was snowing, there was a door that went to a balcony,

**Miranda**

My bedroom overlooked a blue sea, it had brown and green chairs on the balcony, with green plants on the sides, I had white curtains and wood panels my bed was white and had dark brown wood lining, a dark brown wood table next to it and a small light brown art piece in the corner, there was a TV over the door to the balcony,

The bathroom overlooked a forest, the shower was in a dent in the wall, a white leather chair had a white towel on it and a robe next to that, also slippers under the chair,

How did she go from Georgia to the ocean to a forest, Katie and Travis somehow got a magical diner, whoa this is so COOL!

**Connor**

My bedroom showed a great view of the ocean and it had tan and white sheets and an orange blanket on the foot of the bed, two white chairs in the corner, a table with two red roses, weird, and the best part, I could go outside and in the water,

The bathroom had stone walls, ceiling, and floor, there was a red carpet in a corner of the room next to the big bath, there wasn't a shower but it was lined with white, a light brown wooded sink and shelves, there were brown towels, and a thin mirror, the toilet was the same white as the lining on the tub, when I walked back out the door I saw Katie and Miranda go into Katies room, weird, okay I went back to my room changed and went swimming in the light blue ocean, I saw Travis go in my room, and look for me, when he saw me he came running,


	7. Travis and Katie in the same bed

**Happy Easter! hope you had a great Easter dinner!**

**Travis**

I saw Connor swimming and ran for him, he saw me and got out of the water, he ran to me,

"Connor come on bring nectar" he looked at me suspicious, grabbed a bag from his bed and came with me to Katie's room, Miranda was out cold and Katie was treating her Connor saw this and ran to her and grabbed her hand took out some nectar,

"She was bitten by a snake and the venom's going through her, we need nectar, me and Katie ran out" I explained he nodded and took some and put it on her wounds, she started breathing good and her pulse was steady, she needed rest and time for the venom to wash out, Connor took her wrist and sucked as much as he could out, he spit a lot understandable,

**Miranda**

My arm felt on fire then slowly recided, I was in a room, with three woman, one had dark hair and brown eyes, Demeter, another had auburn hair and gray eyes, I'm lost on her, the last had black hair and emerald green eyes, lost on her too,

"Miranda what happened?" the lady with gray eyes asked, maybe Artemis or Athena,

"I was out on the balcony with Katie and a snake came up to my wrist and before we could do anything it bit my wrist, My Lady" I told her, she nodded

"Lady Aphrodite, how did you gift make real things happen to her?" the woman asked the lady with black hair,

"It was supposed to be real so they could go swimming in the ocean or something"

Aphrodite said,

"Then why would it-" the gray eyed lady was interrupted,

"Athena, she's my daughter and she may be a demigod you help out but please" My mother told Athena,

"Yes, okay but why would a snake bite her?"

"We don't know maybe it was sent by someone but for now let it go" Aphrodite said,

"Why am I here? Couldn't you do this without me?" I asked, they all turned to me,

"Because my child, we wanted to tell you that your precious boyfriend sucked the venom out of you and at the moment is making your sister and his brother to never tell you, for fear that you may hate him for it" Athena told her, she blushed at the boyfriend part,

"Also that when we wake you up here in a bit we want you to stay out of that room and tell your friends that also, there might be more things in that forest, find Katie another room" Aphrodite said, she had a knowing look like Katie was going to stay somewhere that was great to Aphrodite,

they waved their hands together and I woke up, Connor looked at me, his curly brown hair hung in his eyes, his face looked pale, probably from sucking the venom

"Hey" I said getting up, I looked I was in my room, I got up from the bed, and to Katie's room, she was laying down on her bed and a lizard was on her balcony, I rushed to her and woke her up, Connor came in behind me,

"KATIE" I yelled in her ear, she woke up and jumped out of bed knife in hand, I smiled, "Katie you need other sleeping arrangments!" I told them all about my dream after Travis came in,

"She can't stay with me I have a single and no other beds or anything" I said,

"I have a king" Connor explained, "But it would be awkward" he grabbed my hand and I laughed, we looked at Travis,

"I have a queen, come on Strawberry girl let's move in, your bathroom should still be good for you to use" they walked out I looked at Connor,

"This is going to be funny" he said I nodded and we left the room, and locked it from the outside,

**Katie**

My feelings were saying, what the hell?, YES!, and Why? To sharing a room with Travis, I put down all my things,

"What side?" he asked,

"Left, I guess" he smiled, probably wanted the right side,

"Well get comfortable, it'll be a long night" he winked at me and went to his bathroom I went to mine, I wish I could stay in here, but whenever I come in I became wide awake and alert, it was just this bathroom, funny, Aphrodites work I bet, she gave it to us.

I went back out and to our room. Travis wasn't there yet so I went to sleep, on my side not his, thank you,

"OHHH Katie you and Travis on the same bed!" Aphrodite squealed, I rolled my eyes, sometimes…

"Aphrodite please!" I was blushing so hard, I didn't even need to guess or try and hide it,

"Oh Katie you know as well as I that when you don't have demigod dreams I'll be here in your dreams to help you out, now you and Travis and hugging in your sleep it's adorable, I'm going to cry!" I rolled my eyes,

"Don't ruin your makeup" I told her, she looked at me oddly,

"Oh honey I don't wear makeup" my mouth dropped, "Not anymore anyway, I don't want to wear bat poop on my face"

"You naturally look that stunning, how-how!" she had beautiful pink lips, sparkling eyes, rosy cheeks, perfect eyebrows, and a perfect body, I had lips like a pink red- strawberry funny, grass green light eyes, same eyebrows as Aphrodite, and I have an athletic gardner kind of body, I was thin but not like a model or something,

"I'm the goddess of beauty as well as love Katie" oh that explains it,

"Sorry, forgot, anyway why did you say me and Travis were hugging?" I asked very aware of what she was going to say next,

"Well because you are, he has his arms around you and Miranda is in the doorway smirking at it and probably plans to use it as blackmail," shit!

"Watch your language Katie" oh must've said that out loud, "Anyway, you two are adorable but does he still like that Jasmine gi-"

"Carmen"

"Yes Carmel girl is the question, usually I can sense if he does, but it's like he's inside a shield and can't let me into his feelings, never had this happen before" she looked more confused than a dog when a cat's friendly to them,

"How, I mean he has so much going on how does he hide it?"

"Well he doesn't try to hide it, maybe he was born with a gift so I couldn't mess with him, no demigod I have tried to mess with has had this, some mortals do, but it's like the mist, it shows you more than you should, he can see others feeling except for the ones he finds attractive or love, then it would be to easy to do anything with them,"

"Okay so if he thought someone was attractive than he couldn't feel their feelings, or if he was in love?" she nodded,

"Yes, I didn't want to make their love to easy so when people have this it won't be to easy for them to find love, he doesn't know that he has this but he does know that he can't read some peoples feelings for some reason" I nodded,

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"No but you should wake up about now" she waved her hand and I woke up, Travis's arms were wrapped around my chest and waist, he was facing the back of my head, still asleep, probably, he felt warm and I could tell he didn't have a shirt on, I closed my eyes, it felt good- right to have him like this, but he still liked my sister, what did she have that I don't, not to mention she's a complete bitch, okay make a list

For one she has pretty red hair 2) she has emerald eyes, that's always beautiful 3) she had better style than me 4) she was prettier than me 5) currently single, I am too but she just got out of a relationship with Will from the Apollo cabin 6) many many more things, including richer, boys drool over her, and let's not forget Travis Stoll likes her, so many things I didn't have, no wonder he likes her, well she's got everything except brains and strength,

I leaned back into Travis's chest, it felt so much like my head was supposed to be there, he breathed in a cute way when it came down on my head I tried hard not to smile, my hair was everywhere then I remembered that he wanted red hair here not my almond brown hair, very boring, Carmen's head was supposed to be here not mine, I tired to get out but I couldn't he had a strong grip, I relaxed and closed my eyes trying to think about things, I couldn't take not moving anymore even if Travis was holding on to me,

"Travis"

"Hhmm" he was probably half asleep and couldn't tell I was here,

"Let go of me please" he just hugged me more than pushed his head into my neck and I could feel his breathing,

"Travis! Umm…. Carmen's topless!" he didn't budge, "Travis Stoll!" I yelled, he woke up,

"Katie? Why am I hugging you?" he seemed surprised,

"I don't know I woke up and you were hugging me, please let go my neck is getting cramped" my neck was starting to hurt,

"Oh yeah sure" he let go and I got up looked at the view of LA and then I looked back at Travis, he got out of bed and was getting clothes, his six pack just trying to get my attention, I did the same got my backpack and went to my bathroom, I got in the shower and when I left and got back into the room Columba was there, I pet her and she ran off somewhere probably to Miranda, she loved Miranda, but not Connor, she was fine with Travis,

"Katie, come on we should eat before we go back on the road, oh yeah Connor and Miranda are stealing their own car, we need a new one, for some personal time or something, them dating now you know how it is…" I nodded once I heard Travis say this, he snuck up on me so it surprised me, I grabbed my backpack and left Columba in the diner part, she appears when we get to the diner and usually sleeps with me but last night slept with Miranda, we got new cars, we got a Mustang again but this time brown and green, we both liked it, they got a dark blue mini cooper, I don't know why, but we lost them after a while and we just agreed we'd meet them at the diner, when we blessed them wherever they are we can use it at the same time we do, so we just went north and ended up talking in an awkward conversation,

"Hey about the bedroom thing…" Travis started,

"I think it had something to do with Aphrodite, whenever I don't have demigod dreams she's there and she told me in the middle of the dream that you were… uh… hugging me in your sleep" I said he blushed a bit, then continued driving,

"Well makes sense, she loves to make couples…" after Travis said this it was silent until we stopped to get gas, when the man want to the bathroom we got gas and laft before he came back, no need to pay,

"That was weird he took wayyyy to long in the bathroom" I said he nodded and we talked more until we stopped at 8 in North Carolina, we got in our rooms and checked the others while we waited for our siblings to come, I went to my awesome room,

it was the same as the first time I slept here, it was in Africa, animals were running around and I had a table and two chairs made of bamboo, a bed that had blue and orange sheets and it was silk, there was a little place to sit at the end and down some stairs, it had a great view, I loved it!

My bathroom had a Jacuzzi tub, next to it a shower that had a small plate of flowers in the corner, a chair next to the window across from the bathtub with a footchair and it overlooked New York city, and a sink, next to it a TV, it had tan walls and black tile floors and a white rug in front of the shower, I love it.

**Travis**

My bedroom had a black and white theme going on, it had a whole window wall that showed the center of New York city, I had black wood floors, a bed with black leather lining, white sheets and pillows, two white walls and one black wall that had a flat screen TV, I had a black leather rimed mirror on one of the white walls,

My bathroom was all tiled, there was a Jacuzzi tub, of course, there was a shower coming down from the ceiling and a view of the ocean, it was a teal color, I went back to my room and layed on the bed before going down to meet Katie,


	8. Kiss a monkey's ass

**Travis**

"Joel, it seems there's going to be a massive thunderstorm for many days here in North Carolina, Virgina, and Maryland to start at around midnight tonight, stay tuned for information, reporting here Kelly Springer, back to you Joel"

"Alright, so get this two people up north report they saw a girl blast another with lightning, here's wh-"

I turned off the news after that, Miranda and Connor still aren't here so I went down to tell Katie, when I got down there I saw storm clouds forming overhead,

"Katie, there's going to be a massive thunderstorm for a few days here, we'll have to stay here and contact camp telling them that we're stuck in a thunderstorm" she turned towards me,

"Noooo realllly I would've never guessed that a storm was coming," she rolled her eyes and pointed to the sky already with lightning coming down, just then Miranda and Connor walked in the door,

"Where were you guys?" they were dripping wet, Miranda's tree bark brown hair was almost black and Connors hair was everywhere,

"We stopped in South Carolina, you?" Conner told them,

"North Carolina" Katie answered,

"Great, okay so we have to stay here for a few days huh?" Connor asked, I nodded my head, he sighed to match that, "We've got to go to our rooms, be back in a bit" they left, I turned to Katie,

"Ya comin?" I asked her,

"Where?"

"The living room, we have one this time" she nodded and we headed up, the living room had glass walls, a table with six chairs, over it was a few small glass lamps, the couch had gray pillows and two gray chairs next to it then a TV in front of it, the windows showed NYC over the Hudson river, or so I guessed,

"Wow this is better than any of the views I've had before! Of NYC anyway!" Katie said she sat down on the couch I sat next to her, it was real comfy I almost fell asleep on it, we turned on the TV, to NCIS apparently Katie loved mystery and the guy who played Tony was a son of Apollo and the girl who played Ziva is a child of Aphrodite.

I thought the show was okay, I got a bit of it, a man killed one of the agents on the team and the man Gibbs is hunting him down to kill, the guy who played Tony was probably the best, I always loved funny characters, It was a marathon or something so the episodes went through and I finally got tired and I almost got up but saw Katie asleep on my lap, her pretty brown hair was tucked under her head, her green eyes closed and she was sleeping in a cute way, I leaned back and relaxed, we we're now on the episode where the girl Ziva becomes part of the team,

When I got to sleep I dreamt about Katie, she couldn't see me but she was on a cliff, she looked down.

"Why Travis?" she asked, she had tears in her eyes, then Aphrodite came, she had light green eyes and almond brown hair, like Katie,

"My dear Katie I'm so sorry, if he didn't have that damn feeling thing…" Katie turned toward Aphrodite and hugged her,

"I know Aph, it's okay, I know you didn't mean it, but now he's going to feel up my little sister…" Katie said,

"It's okay Katie come on let's talk about something else" she took Katie's hand, Katie was about to say something but they teleported away and I woke up,

I checked that Katie was still on my lap, why would I leave her in a desert? I went back to sleep, since it was like 2 in the morning, this time I had a dreamless sleep, lucky, and when I woke up it was like 6 according to the clock, Aphrodite was the goddess of Love if anyone knew he liked Katie it would be her, then they said something about feelings and I had a feeling thing… I'd have to ask Kate, she hates when I say that, about that… I slowly got up and off the bed then downstairs to get breakfast, I had some fruit and bacon, also orange juice, Miranda came down in the middle of my eating and sat across from me, her brown hair in a messy ponytail and her brown eyes were rimmed with red from lack of sleep probably, she still smiled at her boyfriends brother,

"Hey, I'm guessing you didn't sleep well?" I asked, she nodded,

"To many dreams… weird ones, ones your oblivious to" I didn't get anything she said so I didn't push her, Connor came down and sat next to Miranda, after a few minutes Katie sat next to me, her almond brown hair was in a bun and her grass green eyes were pretty, I don't know what it is but I can never read her, when I did it was mostly a guess, I don't get it because I can read everyone else.

"So me and Connor are going to North Carolina since South Carolina isn't in the storm and since North is then were probably going to take all day to get where you two are, exit 49 right?" Katie nodded, "So that's in the middle of the state, it'll take all day, so we're going to go now, see ya!" she said as she walked out into what we thought was a storm but to her it wasn't, Connor followed.

"What happened?" I asked, Katie stared at me then smiled,

"Your so stupid!" she laughed, "they're going to where we are exit 49 and to the diner so when we leave after a few days then we're going to be at the same place and get to the next place at around the same time" I nodded my head, she looked so cute when she laughed, that I forgot all about her calling me stupid,

"Katie, I had a dream last night, you were on a cliff…" her eyes got wide,

"You saw the dream I had with Aphrodite?" I nodded, she blushed,

"You know I wouldn't feel up your little sister…. Right?" she smiled her cheeks still strawberry red,

"No I didn't know that, but you asked me to set you up with Carmen, that's why" oh I forgot about my stupid mistake, but wouldn't Aphrodite know? STYX! I forgot to ask,

"Katie in the dream you said something about me having a feeling thing? What was that about?" she looked away from me and outside, it was raining and thunder was hitting everywhere,

"Aphrodite told me about a gift thingy you had, it's… well hard to explain, you'd have to ask Aphrodite when you next see her, all I can tell you is that not many people get it, it's like Leo's fire power or Piper's charmspeak or something like that…" Katie told him, still didn't get it, she must've saw that, "It's a gift that Aphrodite, not knowingly, gives" that ended that conversation,

We went back up to our rooms my room viewed the ocean, it had a light brown wooded lining on the bed and light blue sheets, there was white leather chairs on one side then a TV in front over the sliding door leading to the ocean, I liked it,

My bathroom was normal, it had a shower, clear glass surrounding it, no bathtub, double sink, it showed the ocean also and it had a white leather chair with two towels on it, I changed in there and went back to my room and went swimming, there was a bunch of unattractive, fake blonde, too much makeup, way to skinny and they were all staring at me, great, I'm only interested in Katie, one approached me, you could tell she was the leader, she had the whitest blonde hair, from too much bleaching, you could tell, she was the skinniest (You could see her ribs), and so much makeup a clown would be jealous,

"Heyyyy" she had a high pitch voice, "My name is Kristy and did you wanna go swimming with me?" she asked, she tried to in a flirtatious voice but it ended up crackly and more like an order,

"Nah I'm good" I turned around and went out of the water, she followed like a sick puppy, and even when I went back to my room to find Katie sitting on the bed watching TV she somehow got into the room and looked at Katie like she was not worthy of being here,

"Travis, I see you have a new friend?" Katie tried not to laugh, Kristy was just staring at Katie,

"What are you doing here?" Kristy had a scowl on her face, making her look even more unattractive, Katie just smiled,

"Oh you know, one of the monkey's had an-um- accident on my bed and so I have to wait a while well it's being cleaned up" she said as normal as anyone said their name, Kristy looked at her like she was crazy,

"Okay… Anyway, Travis what'd you wanna do?" she twirled her white hair and said in her squeaky voice, Katie raised an eyebrow,

"Like I've said before, no" Kristy didn't get the message, she smiled dumbly, at the roots of her hair you could see that her hair was a brownish red, "Me no like you" I said, Katie snorted,

"Okay, who are you?" Kristy looked at Katie, black eyes met grass green ones,

"Oh Katie" Katie responded,

"What I mean is why is your ugly ass in his room? Your bothering us" Katie got off the bed and went straight up to Kristy and in her own badass way, she punched her in the nose, when Kristy tried to slap her back, Katie grabbed her hand and twisted it, making it go behind her back and pushed her against a wall,

"Don't call me ugly, have you seen yourself, you try too hard to make yourself look pretty, so get your dumb ass out of here and don't come back, it's obvious he doesn't like you" she said the last part slowly so she would understand, "get out now" she shoved her hard into the wall then let go, Kristy just stood there with a stupid grin on her face, she walked up to me, I stood there then she leaned in to kiss me, I backed up and Katie got me, she left really fast and got a monkey form her room just as fast while Kristy was leaning foward, she put the monkies butt up to Kristy's lips and she kissed a monkey's ass, Kristy opened her eyes and saw the butt in her face, she took her lips off and all of this while Katie was video taping the whole thing,

"YOU BITCH!" she yelled at Katie, then she raised her hands and took off a shoe, and flung it at Katie it would've hit her right in the eye but at the last second Katie grabbed it and just as fast through it back at her and it hit Kristy in the eye, Kristy recovered from shock and ran full force at Katie who was sitting on the bed bored, vines grew and grabbed her feet, Katie took out her dagger and stabbed her in the eye and stomach, I gaped at her, she just tricked an empousi then killed her, how could I not see it, the donkey leg and the robot one, she turned to dust,

"Katie, how'd you know…?" I asked, she smiled

"Aphrodite's my patron, sometimes she talks in my head, but this time I just saw the donkey leg" she shrugged, I had a new respect for her,

"You made her kiss a monkey's ass… and kicked the fuck out of her" I told her, she just smiled and nodded, "now can I watch TV?" was the only thing she said, I just nodded and sat next to her, note to self never get Katie pissed off, because damn it comes with wounds and death,

"Katie"

"Hmm"

"How the hell did you do that?"

"I was at camp before you remember? I've learned this stuff since I was little, I came here when I was 9, I learned to kick ass, you came here when we were what? 11? That gave me two years to learn more stuff than you, so it just makes sense that I'm a ninja" she said like it was no big deal, I shook it off, we watched TV and I realized I was still in my swimsuit, I grabbed some clothes

"Hey I'm gonna go and change" I told her, she nodded,

"I'll be here" I changed and went back to see Katie had left, the TV was still on, so I looked for her, I looked in her room, the living room and the diner, I went back up and decided to look in her bathroom, she was sitting down in the shower, her braid was wet and her tank top soaking wet, her shorts were just as wet, I sighed,

"Katie you okay?" she shook her head,

"What's wrong?" she didn't respond,

I sighed again, I didn't want my shirt wet, since I barley wore it so I could use it again, I took off my shirt and open the door to her shower, I sat down next to her under the warm water and put an arm around her, her head came down on my shoulder, she started crying, I put my head on hers and calmed her down,

"It's okay Katie, everything will be alright," she cried more so I stopped, the water started getting cold so using my mind I turned the heat up, perks of a magical diner/ hotel,

"Katie, it'll all be fine" her grass green eyes were full of tears, and the hot water was nice, she- I don't know how to put this- snuggled- I guess you could say- into my chest, I felt her tears even with the water, I kissed her head,

"It's alright, Katie, everything's okay" I reassured her, she cried harder than ever,

"No, Travis it's not… Chiron Iris messaged me…"

"About what?" I was worried now, more than almost ever,

"Camp"

"What happened" she cried hard into my chest and calmed down enough to talk,

"There was an… attack… some people died" with this she cried into me and I was hugging her shocked, _who died?_

**Damn! Talk about cliff hanger! I fell like Rick now… I'm so sorry, don't worry I'll update soon**


	9. ich liebe dich Katie

**Travis**

I patted Katie's back lightly and hugged her tightly,

"Katie" she looked up, "Who died" she was crying and I turned the water heat up a bit,

"Sarah from Aphrodite, Christian from Hermes" my eyes started stinging, my borther, "Rebeca from my cabin" she had tears constantly rolling down her face, "Lily from my cabin, Rachel from Aphrodite, Daniel from Apollo, Scarlet from Athena, Tash from Ares, Niya from Ares, Sai from Nemesis, Tony from Nike, Jen from Tyche, Sun from Apollo, Don from Hermes, Ginger from Iris, Coco from Demeter, Wind from Nike, Sidney from Iris, Jeffy from Ares, Topaz from Athena, Emmy from Hermes, Jane from Hermes, Kayla from Apollo, Ruby from Aphrodite, Lyn from Ares, Scar from Ares, Venge from Nemesis, and Sapphire from the hunters of Artemis" she finished, our siblings died from an attack from Gaea,

"It'll be fine, everything will be alright" I pulled her tighter and she sat on my lap and cried under the hot water and I comforted her, a lot of her close friends died and her siblings, I didn't know that many of them but my siblings where in that too,

"Ruby and Christian were going to tell her dad about their relationship, they died hand-in-hand" Katie told them, Christian was always with Ruby they loved each other so much,

"Katie everything will be alright, come on, we'll have to tell Miranda and Connor when they come, it's okay" I kissed her on the head, she calmed down and passed out in my arms, I picked her up bridel style and carried her to her room, it still had monkey pee on it so he took her back to his room and layed her on the bed, he pulled the covers over her and went under them himself and fell asleep,

he saw himself and Katie, he was hugging her and he kissed her head, she had her head in his chest and they were in front of a beach, it stayed in that picture for a while and he finally woke up, Katie was next to him awake and looked much better, she looked at Travis, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, he was surprised,

"Thanks Travis, for being there" she gave him a big hug and he retuned it,

"No problem Katie, you would've done the same for me" I told her, she smiled,

"Yeah, " she smiled and layed down, it was morning, Miranda and Connor must've come late,

"I went to see them, they were eating downstairs and were about to go,

"You guys are traveling again?" I asked they nodded,

"We only made it half way across the state, there was a huge car crash, we might not make it that far today, but we can give it a shot, they're still clearing it up, it was so big" Connor explained, I told them good luck and bye, they left, I brought Katie food,

"Kate, got ya food!" I said as I walked in, she was watching TV still in her wet-now damp- clothes, she ate the food and didn't question about Connor and Miranda,

"Thanks" she told me with a smile before she left for her bathroom,

**Katie**

I grabbed my clothes, a purple tank top with a bow made of the same cloth on it, white shorts, my white dove and golden apple necklace, a dove ring, and no shoes, **Link, if you want, is on my bio** and I left to go back to Travis's room, he wasn't there, probably went to the bathroom to take a shower or something. I took my hair out of its braid, which I never do, and let my wavy hair out I smiled at the kids playing in the water and saw no stupid fangirls out, so I layed down on the beach, my knife at my waist, if I needed it. The sun came down on my face, I smiled, Apollo was in a good mood,

"I can't agree more" a beautiful lady sat next to me, her black hair just a bit below her shoulders and wavy almost curly, her light blue eyes were full of happiness,

"Hey, Aph" I said without hesitation, she smiled, she told me she always hated the name Aphrodite and formal greetings, so she told me to call her whatever and I liked Aph, she also said to act normal around her, so I do,

"Hi Katie, so how's everything?" she made a chair appear next to the sand I was sitting on, it was a normal beach chair, it was light pink and white it was cloth too, not like others- that are plastic- she sat down and made it look attractive.

"Oh Aph, there are some guys in their mid to late twenties staring at you" I was watching the ocean and could sense them staring at her, it was a Demeter thing, if you grow plants you have to be observant, so I was always aware of her surroundings.

"To bad for them, I only go for men in their thirties, they're more of men then and still young," she said, it sounded perfect actually, when in your thirties, your responsible and are ready to have a child, it made sense,

"Aph, your pretty wise, not as much as Lady Athena, but you know she's the goddess of wisdom" I told her, she nodded.

"Katelyn, you know I'm very wise when it comes to love!" I hated my full name, no one at camp knew it, not even Chiron, I never use it or tell anyone it, when I was 12 me and my dad leagally changed it,

"Well considering you're the goddess of it…"

"Katie, Love is more powerful than almost everything, it's what makes up the universe, if we didn't have love you wouldn't be here, I'm the oldest Olympian, therefore maybe the wisest, but when it comes to love I get giddy, when that happens, people think I'm not smart or wise, just obsessed with love, but there's so much love in the world I get so excited, then everyone gets the impression, I'm dumb because I'm pretty, look at Annabeth, she smart, badass, and beautiful! I mean come on, if she get's that I do too!" Aph seemed mad at the last part,

"Calm down, I'm pretty sure lots of people think your smart" I reassured her, she smiled,

"Thanks Katie!" she told me and flashed out, I smiled and layed down, I was close enough to the water that everytime it went on shore it hit my feet, someone sat next to me, I knew who it was so I kept my eyes closed,

"Hey" he said,

"Hey Travis" I said with the sun pretty much unclosing around me, I felt my skin warm up, he was still sitting, I opened my grass green eyes and everything was blue then it met Travis's sky blue eyes, he was staring at me, then I realized my stomach was showing, my shirt was up to a centimeter from the bra, I smiled sheepishly then pulled my shirt down,

"Nice stomach… ya got there" Travis said nervously, I laughed,

"Nice abs" I responded to make him feel better, it was his turn to laugh, he wasn't wearing a shirt but was wearing shorts, he didn't seem so nervous after that, while we were talking I saw a man in the distance he looked at me and said in my mind,

_Katie, treat me son well_ and he disappeared, Hermes had his sandy blonde hair everywhere and his blue eyes were sparkling, it made me want to check my pockets, Travis noticed my staring and turned around, just then was when he flashed out, Travis looked at me weird,

"It's fine, just saw someone" I told him, he nodded, His blue eyes were filled with worry, I smiled at that, cute.

"Okay, well come on we should eat lunch," he grabbed my hand and pulled me up, we walked through the crowd, let's just say some of the guys were all touchy feely but none of them got to me,

"Perverts" Travis muttered under his breath, I laughed,

"Tell me about it" I told him, he cracked a smile we made it back to his room and I went to my room to grab something, it was raining wherever my room was in Africa, it made me smile, Zeus was paying attention to the demigods we lost in the attack, I went to the diner and grabbed a plate and a goblet, I sat and looked out the window and imagined New York city, my home, it showed up on the window and I smirked at it, predicting it was raining there, Zeus was paying attention everywhere apparently the news was saying that it was raining everywhere, it made me real happy that he was showing respect, I ran upstairs after I ate and into Travis's room it was raining there too,

"Katie?" Travis was on his bed planning a prank, I bet,

"It's raining everywhere!" I said so happy it would make Nico sick. Travis stared at me,

"Umm… I don't know how to respond, I mean I know you like the rain it's good for the plants…" she laughed and gave him a big hug,

"Zeus is showing respect for everyone who died!" I told him, he smiled at that,

"Well since no one is outside come on, let's enjoy this" he grabbed my hand and took me out on the beach, no one was there,

I was looking at the sky,

"Thank you Lord Zeus" I said to the sky, Travis still had my hand and said a thanks to the lord of the sky, in response Thunder cracked we took it as a your welcome, we started dancing in the rain, I didn't care how people saw me, I was having fun, Travis and me were laughing while doing the tango, we somehow made music play outside, probably Aphrodite, but we were going all along the beach, he was surprisingly really good at dancing, well kids of Hermes do have to be good on their feet, to steal things all the time,

_AWW! You two are so cute_ Aph said in my head, I blushed, Travis looked weirdly at me,

"Aph wa- Aphrodite was talking in my head," I told him he seemed to understand, my clothes were soaking wet, back in his room I took off my ring and changed into basketball shorts and a grass green tanktop.

It changed into Girls just wanna have fun so I let go of Travis's hands,

"Close your eyes" I told him he did as he was told and I took his hand and lead him towards a chair someone left out and set him down in the chair, I ran off behind him,

"Open" I told him, once he was almost turning his head I ran to my right and hid behind a bush, it was raining hard, he looked for me for a while until I burst out laughing and fell out from behind the bush and rolled down to the beach, laughing so hard, Travis came up behind me and picked me up by the waist and carried me bridal style back to the room, I was to busy laughing to even care, soon it died down I relaxed in his arms, they still felt like home, a place I belong, he smiled down at me,

**Travis**

I smiled down at her, she smiled back and snuggled into my chest, she was so… I had many feelings at the moment, she was cute, hot, and was playing with my feelings, I hated that last part she was perfect, she's hot and I'm not enough for her, she's smart and I'm not even close, she's nice and I play pranks for a living, guys faun over her all I attract is monsters, and lastly I love her and she doesn't return those feelings,

"Katie…"

"Yeah?" her beautiful- okay stop it- her grass green eyes looked at me

"Ich denke, Ihre schönen und ich liebe dich" I told her in German,

"Huh?" she rubbed her eyes,

"Sorry, when I get nervous I speak in German or Greek" she eyed me curiously,

"Why are you nervous?" she asked, we entered the room and I put her on the bed she fell asleep and I sat next to her, I didn't mind sleeping in the same bed as her, but we always ended up in each others arms, she was always cool at night, she was like a sweet ice cube that I could hug, I smiled at that and pulled sheets over her, I went downstairs and got some dinner, Miranda and Connor came in the door, they were wet and both were bleeding,

Miranda had a long cut on her cheek and one her arm and many small ones on her legs, she was leaning on Connor, who had a deep cut in his arm and a lighter one on his forehead, his clothes were ripped,

"What happened?" I grabbed Miranda and took her up stairs Connor followed me, I went to the living room and grabbed my bag, I went to the living room,

"Go to Connor first, he needs it more" Miranda told me once I got in the room, Connor tried to object but I knew what Demeter's kids could do, I put nectar on his cut and a little on his forehead, I went to Miranda who was bleeding a lot, I put nectar on her cheek first while Connor had her hand and I put some on her arm while another hand put some on her small cuts, I looked up and saw a tired Katie helping out her sister, Miranda smiled at her older sibling,

"You two should go to sleep, get some rest, you may be out for a bit, we still have a while before we can go anywhere" Katie told Miranda and Connor, they fell asleep in response, I laughed at that.

"Come on Travis, you grab Connor I'll get Miranda" she picked her sleeping sister while I grabbed my brother, she went to one of the new rooms that appeared and I went to the other, I layed Connor down on his circle bed and Connor was now in deep sleep, I left and went to my room, Katie went to hers (When I came out of Connor's room I saw her enter hers') I layed down on my bed and fell asleep, it was dreamless, I guess Aphrodite could control the dream flow that came in here, I was glad for that, it's nice not having demigod dreams, when I woke up it was about 4 in the morning and I heard a scream, I went out in to the hall and to the room, Katie was wide awake and looked scared, in front of her was a big ass lion, I grabbed Katie's hand and her bag and went to my room,

"Next time I don't want that room" she said, there was a cut on her side, it went through her shirt she noticed me staring, "It'll be fine, I'll get Ambrosia" with that she walked off and into her bathroom, I was left there thinking, _how the hell can she be so calm?_ _With all this shit going around, our friends and siblings dying and being attacked by a lion she was so fucking calm! I have one question: How?_


	10. I kick my sister's ass

**Katie**

I was shocked that Travis knew how to speak German, it's really weird, as demigods we know Ancient Greek and some Latin but not really German, I know French but only because Aph is my patron, she blessed me with it. I got dressed in fresh clothes and went back to Travis's room, he was putting a shirt on, I blushed before he saw me,

"Sorry Trav" I told him and went to Miranda's room, she was asleep and looked much better. I sat down on the deck she has that looked over the ocean and wrote her a note, it said,

_Dear Miranda,_

_I haven't told you but our friends died in an attack on camp some of our siblings died and Chiron counts on me telling you this, but I can't say it, but look on the bright side of things and you won't hurt as much, but you've got Connor so you two can greave together, _

_Feel better,_

_Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter_

I signed my demigod signature and left it by her bedside and sat back in the cloth chair it was so comfy, I always liked the ocean, maybe because Poseidon and my mother were on great terms so her children always loved the water, I smiled, I don't think I could ever be a child of a different god or goddess, it would just be so weird…

I wish my child would have the powers to grow plants and everything, and if she was a girl, maybe Silena, we were really really close, we even came to camp together, she was one of my bestfriends and I miss her, I hope she would have my grass green eyes, I never loved them but they were unique so she would be different.

"Katie, what are ya thinking about" Travis appeared in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe, his sky blue eyes made him all that more attractive,

"The future" I replied simply, he had a weird expression on his face I couldn't place,

"Oh… hey, um… nothing to talk about really, funny" he told me, I laughed,

"Then let's go swimming!" I told him and ran down to the beach from the deck and flew straight into the ocean (I already had my bikini on) I felt someone next to me, I grew seaweed around their ankle knowing who it was,

"Travis, you know you can't sneak up on me" I told him, he smirked and grabbed my waist, I started kicking but he dodged all of my kicks, we started laughing and he was basically hugging me from behind, I don't mind though,

"AHH" I dunked Travis underneath he untangled the seaweed and grabbed my waist again and pulled me under, he didn't realize how close our faces were until we looked each other in the eye and I blushed as red as a strawberry and pecked him on the cheek, he blushed harder and hugged me for a second though then we went up for air, he hugged me more then picked me up while still hugged me and spun me around, I laughed at that,

"Travis-" I was cut off by him kissing me, I was shocked but kissed back and once we broke apart I smiled, "Love you too Travis" he smiled back then spun me around again, he pecked my lips,

"Love you Katie" he smiled and this time I wrapped my arms around his neck, hanging down from it still in the water his blue eyes sparkled with happiness, I laughed and told him something I should've told him a while ago,

"Travis, you know the gift you have? Well the only people it won't work on is the person your in love with or attracted to" I tried to explain, it didn't work well,

"I get it but it's confusing…" he told me, I smiled,

"That's exactly what I think" I kissed him, he was smiling,

"Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter and girlfriend of Travis Stoll" he said with a grin as big as his face, I laughed,

"You know it" he pushed his lips onto mine, I did the same, we stayed that way, we could do anything we wanted because no one else was there, Travis kept his arms around me the whole time, my finger tips sprouted little vines that wrapped around his ear, he laughed at that I recoiled it and pecked his nose, he set me down and we walked back to the diner, he had his arm around my waist the whole way.

When we got back we saw Connor and Miranda were in the same bed, weird, how they did that I don't know but we left and saw that there was now only 4 doors, meaning me and Travis get to share a bathroom and bedroom, we went to our bedroom,

The bed was hanging from the ceiling it was enough for two people, next to it was a table with two wine glasses and wine, I picked up the bottle it said 1893 damn this was old, there was glass walls and it showed the ocean and it looked like a personal beach, it was simple and I liked it,

"Well, looks like we're sharing a bed" I said, he smirked,

"Not like we haven't done it before" we both laughed, we went to the bathroom,

it had a double shower, there was a small cart by one of the showers, it had light green, light blue, and white towels, there was a black stone wall there also was a Jacuzzi tub also, big enough for maybe 5 people to sit in, Travis grinned at me,

"I call the one on the right!" he said really fast, I rolled my eyes,

"They're the same" I told him,

"So is me and Connor but you chose me" he said,

"Actually Me and Miranda both found Connor attractive but he chose her" I told him his grin fell off his face, "Just kidding! Gods Travis you know I love you!" he grinned again and kissed me then turned on the Jacuzzi,

"Let's wake 'um up and use this" he said. We were still in our swimsuits so, yeah.

We made our way to their room then I went to Connor's ear while Travis went to Miranda's and at the same time we yelled,

"I LOVE YOU!" they both woke up and Connor got his sword while Miranda had two knives, I went back over to the foot of the bed and Travis did the same he put an arm around me and I leaned into his chest,

"You guys missed a lot and we're going to our Jacuzzi, wanna come?" Travis told them, Miranda and me looked at each other and did I sign language conversation with the boys just staring,

'_How long were me and Connor out?'_

'_Oh maybe a day an a half'_

'_And now you and Travis are dating'_

'_Well, yeah'_

'_Oh my Gods FINALLY' _

'_Cue rolling of the eyes!'_

'_Sorry, sorry'_

'_Okay now do you want to come with us?'_

'_Yeah sure'_

'_By the way you two are sharing a room'_

'_WHAT? Okay'_

'_I swear you're bipolar'_

'_Am not!'_

'_Are too'_

'_Am not'_

'_Are too'_

'_Am n-'_

"Okay stop you two have been saying the same thing for minutes now!" Connor said, clearly annoyed by it, we stopped,

"Are too" I muttered so she couldn't hear, I took it as a victory, they got changed while we went to the Jacuzzi, I love those things, we went in and I sat next to Travis and Miranda while I was across from Connor, we talked for what felt like forever, my hands started to get pruny, so were everyone elses we finally got out and me and Travis went to our room while Miranda and Connor went to theirs, we sat on the bed and I looked at Travis,

"Funny, huh, we've shared bed before but we weren't even dating then" Travis said, I laughed,

"Only you" I said and kissed him,

"Love you too" he said then grabbed me by the waist and and hugged me close into him I snuggled into his chest he kissed my head like when I found out our siblings died, I smiled, and drifted off into sleep and woke up in a room, there was a girl with red hair and emerald eyes, Carmen, she was kissing a guy with brown curly hair, I couldn't see his face, they broke apart and it was Travis,

"WHAT THE HELL?" I tried to say but was mute, they got a breath and kept kissing pretty much my worst nightmare, finally Aph came up next to me,

"Your fatal flaw, not being able to do anything when the people you love are in trouble"

"But he's not in trouble he's kissing back!" I told her, her light blue eyes were shinning like they were holding back tears,

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked her,

"To make you fear nothing, always come up with a plan, even when you might die, tied up, gagged, and have a knife at your neck, make a plan" Aph told me, I thought for a minute,

"You never have a minute when your life's on the line" she told me, I ran up to them and ripped them apart then punched my sister in the face, she fell to the ground, Travis grabbed my arms and tried dragging me but I kicked him in the balls then the stomach, and he let go of my hands and I turned around kicked him in the face and pushed his pressure point until he passed out, I felt someone behind me, I back kicked them in the chest, turned around and saw Carmen with a knife in her hand, I kicked it away from her, punched her in the stomach then dislocated her knee and her arm, she passed out after that, I walked back to Aphrodite,

"My plan…" I stopped to take a drink of water from a bottle she gave me, "was great" she brushed her black hair,

"Impressive, but remember, use your daggers" she told me,

"I have one, though" I told her confused,

"Now you have two! Both of them are bracelets now, identical, also make you more powerful looking, like a goddess yourself, they will stay on unless you command them not to" Suddenly my dagger was gone and I had two gold bands around my wrist, they fit perfectly and I felt like they were gonna grow with me, I smiled and thanked my patron and my dream end, I woke up and Travis was still holding me he groaned in his sleep and hugged me tighter I flipped myself so I was facing the beach, I felt protected by his strong arms around me I turned to face him and kissed him on the cheek, his brown curly hair everywhere, he didn't have a shirt on, I agreed with that, I put my head on his chest and his grip got thighter on me I smiled in his chest and closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep, then I felt like I was being lifted of the ground, when I woke up, I looked down and I was shocked,

I had almost no clothes, my shirt was ripped, so it was to right below my breast, my pants had been taken off so now all that showed was my underwear, who the hell?

I looked around, I was in a forest area, Travis was hanging by his wrists from a tree, his shirt still off but he had his pants on, Miranda and Connor weren't there, then I feel something touch me on my thigh, I looked and saw a man, he had dark brown hair almost black, fair skin, and dark brown eyes,

"Why the hell did you take off my pants and cut my shirt?" I asked him, sorta yelling, he looked at me hungry, I just glared,

"Well, I saw a hot girl and wanted her, can you blame me?" he said, grabbing for my breast, I bit him before he could though,

"Feisty," he looked all over my body, "I like it!" he exclaimed, think Katie think…

"Who are you?" I asked, he was busy looking at my body, I rolled my eyes and spit on him, "Up here, now tell me who are you?" I asked again,

"Pothos, god of sexual longing, yearning and desire, of course you can call me whatever you want" I rolled my eyes, in the background I saw Travis wake up and he looked around and spotted me but kept his mouth shut and quietly got his arms out, he slipped and made a noise, SHIT! Pothos was about to turn his head, NO! I did the only thing possible I leaned forward and kissed him for a while and Travis just stared shocked that I'd kiss him, Pothos grabbed my waist and then untied my ropes, I let go and he pulled my waist towards himself and then grabbed my butt and pulled my front to him, Travis started to get up angry as hell and walked right behind him and tapped his shoulder, he turned around and Travis punched him in the face,

"Do NOT molest my girlfriend," Pothos let go of me and I kicked him in the head, banged my wrists together and two daggers came in my hands, I stabbed his arm, golden blood came out and I stabbed him in the heart, I grabbed Travis's hand and pressed grabbed my necklace, a pink light appeared and Aph was right in front of me,

"Katie what happened?!" I pointed to a bleeding Pothos and she growled, and took care of the god, she took off one of her 12 inch heels and flung it at his eye, he screamed and Aph turned to us,

"Katie, when you grab Travis's hand you'll be teleported,"

"Thank you Aphrodite" I told her, I let go of my boyfriends hand then grabbed it we flashed out of there and landed right in the middle of breakfast in front of Connor and Miranda, they stared at a shirtless, bruised Travis and a nearly naked me,

"What _happened_?" Connor asked as he looked at us then at my stomach, that was bleeding from a shallow cut, from some sharp plant, which was weird, like Percy and water, I was immune to every plant that could kill, cause pain, ect. to me,

"Pothos moslested me" I explained, Miranda got up and ran into me with a hug, she cried on my back, I did the same while Connor and Travis talked about what happened, Connor came over and gave me a hug too, I walked up to Travis and let my arms go around his neck, I reached up to his ear,

"Travis, I did it as a distraction or else he would've noticed you, you know I don't like him and I love you, you know that" I told him he nodded and I kissed him, I never noticed but his lips were like soft petals on a flower, we went back to our room and got changed, we headed towards the shower and hopped in my change of clothes in the bag next to me, I scrubbed off everything and just let out a little scream when I hopped out and saw Travis's blood going down the drain, a lot of it.

**I hate doing this to you guys, anyway, I have a new story, Our Family.**

** CLIFF – HANGER **


	11. New Kids

**Katie**

"Travis!" I opened the door to his shower and there was a deep cut in his side, he was leaning against the wall, I rushed to him grabbed a towel and put pressure on it,

"Connor! Miranda!" I yelled, my towel still on, luckily, but no one came,

"CONNOR! MIRANDA! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW!" I yelled, Travis looked at me,

"Your adorable when your mad" I blushed and he chuckled at that,

"Why didn't you tell us?" I said looking at the gash, filling the towel with blood. They didn't come, I picked Travis up with all my strength and carried him to our room, I saw Connor and Miranda on the beach, no wonder they couldn't hear, I put him on the bed and grabbed abrosia and nectar, I put nectar on the cut, it was healing slowly, I feed him abrosia, and chanted in ancient Greek, I wasn't a child of Apollo, but I know plant remedies that could help, I broke the plant in part and spread the liquid inside on his cut, the greenish liquid would sting but act as a giant bandaid, it stopped the blood from coming out, I sighed and collapsed from all the energy drained all the energy from me, I blacked out,

"Katie!" I ignored it, "Katie!" still ignoring, the voice stopped for a minute,

"Kate-Pate!" the voice yelled my eyes shot open and I banged my wrists together and pointed my daggers at their neck before you could say _shit!_

"Katie relax" I was pointing my daggers at Connor, I put them down, I was still in my towel,

"Where's Travis" I demanded, he pointed to the bed behind me, I turned around and saw my boyfriend as pale as Hades, I rushed to him, he was awake,

"Travis!" I gave him a huge hug and he coughed,

"Glad to see you too Kate" I hugged him harder then looked at his face and then his side, it still had the goo on it, I sighed and kissed his forehead,

"Katie! PDA!" Connor yelled, I rolled my eyes then made a vine appear in front of his leg and wrap him in it,

"I don't give a shit Connor" I told him, he was struggling to get his foot out, I let the vine go, he went out of the room, I turned back to his older brother,

"Travis are you healing okay?" I asked him, he nodded,

"Slowly, Connor and Miranda are leaving around now to drive more north, the storms still going on so we're staying here, that and… yeah" he said, he now had the bloody towel under his waist,

"It'll be fine, but I've gotta get dressed, so I'll be back" I kissed his cheek and got my bag then went to the bathroom, I put on my grass green tank top and jean capris, I came back to my boyfriends side and pulled out a golden drachma,

"Iris goddess of rainbow, accept my offering, Miranda Gardiner and Connor Stoll, in their car, driving north" I chanted,

"Nice, that's were you say they are" Travis snorted

"Shut it" I rolled my eyes, he just smirked,

"You know you love me" I smiled

"You do too" he sat up and met my lips,

"Oh come on! Really do that somewhere else!" Connor yelled through the screen, we blushed and broke apart, Miranda smirked through the screen rainbow thing,

"You two are attached 24-7 I don't get why me and Travis can't talk to each other without you two saying 'Ew gross PDA people'" I explained, they blushed,

"Nice going Kate" Travis smiled and since I was sitting next to him he put an arm around my waist and hugged me, "You made them ebrassed!" I smiled and kissed his cheek, it made him blush a tint of pink, the three of us laughed at Travis's expression,

"So where are you guys?" I asked leaning into my boyfriends chest,

"We don't know just driving north," Miranda told them, we nodded,

"Okay great, we just wanted to know" Travis told them, Miranda ran her hand through the image and they were gone, I looked Travis in the eye,

"I am so bored" I told him he laughed,

"Same here" I smiled and put my head on his chest,

"What's going to be the reaction when camp finds out we're dating?" I asked he shook his head,

"Maybe 'OH MY GODS' or 'I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!'" I laughed and Travis kissed my head, it made me giggle which _never_ happens, I put a hand on my mouth,

"Katie! What was that!" Travis was just as surprised as I was,

"I don't know but it was weird…" we shrugged it off and watched TV there was nothing good on so we watched this movie called _Percy Jackson: lightning thief_

we didn't want to believe it was about Percy but our curiosity got us, we watched and it showed a guy with dark hair like Percy's and he was sitting in a pool when he got out a African American guy told him he was under there for seven minutes as it continued it was Percy's life and his first quest, when they showed Luke me and Travis burst out laughing, it looked almost exactly like him! And Annabeth had brown hair! _Brown!_ We laughed at everything wrong through the whole movie,

"Why aren't we in there, we could be two people aguing!" I said, Travis went into a laughing fit, I joined him.

"GUYS! WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION FOR A FEW MINUTES!" someone yelled at us we turned to the sound and saw Miranda through Iris message,

"Miranda what is it?" I asked, she looked at Travis than me, I realized we were laying on the same bed and Travis still didn't have a shirt on I blushed then Travis realized it too and blushed, Miranda eyed us, then continued,

"Travis, don't do anything to my sister, we stopped and couldn't find the diner so we're staying in a hotel, I repeat Travis don't do anything to my sister" she said looking at us, I grinned,

"Travis, I think, I think she caught us" I said with a grin, his face broke into one too,

"Wonder how much she saw, did you come in when we were-"

"Oh ha-ha now shut up! We're going to be gone, we're going to continue traveling tomorrow" she waved her hand through the picture and she disappeared, I smiled and leaned into Travis, he wrapped his arm around my waist and picked me up bridal style, he carried me to our beach and threw me in the water, I felt like I was being pulled under I couldn't breath, I was going deeper and deeper, then I blacked out.

**Travis**

Katie hasn't come up, I drived underneath, she was nowhere to be seen, I searched for what seemed like forever, she was nowhere to be seen, I sent a prayer to Poseidon, her uncle,

"Dear lord Poseidon, make sure Katie's okay" I said it a billion times,

I continued to search even when I got tired, I wasn't going to give up on her.

**Katie**

I woke up underwater, in a bubble breathing normally, I saw Triton next to me, he had a hand on my forehead, there were water nymphs taking care of me, I looked down I was wearing a seafoam green dress, I was low cut until below my chest, it was tight around the waist but it felt perfect, the skirt part was down until my ankles, the dress had a cut until right below my thigh, it was scary high, the rest of the skirt flowed out, it was pretty, my hair was down for once and curled my grass green eyes looked good with the outfit, I checked in the mirror,

"Why was the ocean pushing me down here?" I asked him, he shrugged,

"Who knows, we didn't do it maybe an angry god but we saved you and put a bubble around you and brought you down here, your clothes automatically change into dress wear then when you leave it stays with you and you can keep the outfit" I smiled, he snapped his fingers and I was in a bubble floating up I noticed I had silver girl gladiator style shoes but in a girly version, they had 3 inch heels and fit perfectly around my legs, I popped up on the ocean and floated toward the shore, no one was there so I stood at the beach and watched the currents, I'd have to ask Aphrodite about this, I saw a guy pop up out of the ocean, his shirt was off, I didn't stare he wasn't as good looking at Travis, he saw me and his eye looked at all of me, he had black hair and I couldn't see his eyes, he walked up next to me, I looked at his face,

"Hey Perce" I told him, he smiled,

"Where have you been?" he asked wide eyed at me,

"Stuck in a storm, it's been going on for days, we're staying at a magical diner that my patron Aphrodite gave me and Travis, we blessed Miranda and Connor so they could use it too, anyway where are we?" I asked and looked around, we were in a gulf area, surrounded by land on three sides and on one side there was water, in the middle was water also,

"Well you've been gone a while when's the storm going to be over?"

"I don't know, Percy, where are we?" I asked again, he smiled like this was the best place in the world,

"The other side is camp, I swim here and back to calm my nerves, anyway, how'd you get here?"

"Well it's a magical diner so when we go upstairs there's a few rooms so when we enter one, it always has a view, the beach, forest, desert, city, you know anyway, Travis tossed me in the ocean in our room and I would've gotten up but something was pushing me under, when I woke up I was wearing this and Triton sent me back up here, I'll have to find the diner and go back, Travis is probably scared to death, anyway bye Percy- oh and tell my siblings to share and all that shit- and tell Annabeth I said sorry for her loss, on you know her siblings" I told him,

"Bye Katie and what do you mean you and Travis are shar-"

"Bye Perce!" I ran away and found the diner at the road, I stepped in and made my way upstairs, I went to my room and to the beach, I sat down on a white beach chair that was out there and searched for Travis, I saw a shirtless guy come out of the water, he had worried blue eyes and chocolate brown hair, he had a six pack, like Percy, and took a breath before diving back in it continued a few more minutes untol he saw me, legs crossed leaning back and well I looked different, I thought he wouldn't notice it was me, I always had my hair up, never wore anything that showed so much and never wore heels, he looked at me curious, then came closer, I closed my eyes and leaned back,

"Katie?" he asked I opened my grass green eyes and smiled at him then I came up to him and he stumbled away, I frowned he was backing in the ocean, I looked behind me, great a monster, three of those gorgon ladies they were going to Travis, I still had my bracelets on, I banged them together as one grabbed Travis's hands, he didn't have his weapons, I held my twin daggers and killed one of them, I felt a sword behind me, I back flipped and stabbed my dagger in her eye, the last one had already tied Travis up and threw him to one side, she had twin daggers too.

"Daughters of Demeter aren't good fighters most of the time, this should be easy" she lunged at me, I slashed one of my daggers at her she did the same and blocked mine, I grew a vine around her leg, but she could resist and ripped her tail thing from it, I flipped onto her back and stabbed her head, her hand rose from nowhere and blocked it I used my other hand to stab her side she blocked too, I wrapped my legs around her head and strangled her to death, she fell to the ground and passed out, I stabbed her and she turned into dust, I ran over to my boyfriend and cut the ropes on his hands and legs, I removed the gag from his mouth it came up and kissed me, I kissed back and got him up, my ankle was bleeding and broken so he picked me up and flug half of me on his back then my legs dangled from in front of his, I pounded his back.

"Travis put me down!" I yelled, he shook his head,

"NO!" he screamed, as if something was about to kill me,

**Travis**

I recalled my dream, Katie died because of a wound she got somewhere in her stomach or below, I cried over her body and killed everything in my path, even a titan, I got way to angry, she couldn't come back, I knew this would never happen because Aphrodite came and told me so, but t scared the hell out of me.

**Katie**

"Travis it's okay, it's a shallow cut nothing that can hurt me," I told him, he nodded and then put me down I walked next to him he had an arm around my waist, I smiled and we walked at the same pace down the beach until we reached the diner, we walked in and the bleeding on my ankle stopped, I came in and layed down on my bed, I went to sleep and Aph was standing in front of me next to me was a girl with redish brown hair and purple eyes, I didn't know who she was but I smiled at her and she smiled back,

"Katie this girl is my daughter, she doesn't know about well camp or all of that" she smiled at me,

"Hi, I'm Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter" her eyes widened, I smiled,

"You mean to tell me that the Greek gods are real?" she asked me, I nodded, she smiled,

"Katie, she lives near where you and Travis are I want you to pick her up and take her to camp her name's Jamie daughter of Aphrodite and Katie you forgot apart of that introduction" I sighed and looked into Jamie's purple eyes,

"Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter, my patron is Aphrodite, and I am also the girlfriend of Travis Stoll" I told her, she smiled and looked back at her mother,

"Mom, if you're the goddess of Love and Beauty then way do people think I'm ugly and no one loves me, not even my father" my smile fell off my face,

"They think your beautiful but they see your purple eyes and think your different, at camp there's many kids who have uncommon eyes or natural hair color, there's a girl in the Hecate cabin who has pink eyes and dark black hair that looks blue and has plenty of friends, you'll fit in at camp also there's two more demigods, Liam Davies, Jamie knows him and Gavin Winslow, Jamie knows him also, tomorrow get them to the diner, I'll make it so you can see it and walk in with them, okay?" Jamie nodded and I woke up, I was still wearing my seafoam green dress, Travis's arms around my waist, I smiled and kissed his nose, he instantly woke up and then kissed my forehead,

"Travis, three demigods are coming here this morning, a daughter of Aphrodite and two other boys, we need to meet them soon, they're coming here, come on" he let go of me and we went to the showers, I showered quick then checked my bag, damn! Must be cleaning day! I grabbed my dress and put it on, blow dried my hair, it turned the same curly again, guess it's natural now, and knocked the heels off my shoes, perfect, I did everything else and saw Travis, wearing a clean shirt, he probably washed it and the same pants, he looked at my dress and hair and shrugged, he knew that it was cleaning day for my cabin, we went dowstairs and saw the pretty girl with purple eyes and redish brown eyes, she was dragging two boys behind her, they all looked 14 maybe, 2 years younger than us, one had blonde hair and blue eyes, he was attractive but not like Travis, he was probably a son of Apollo or something, the other had dark brown hair and light blue eyes, him I didn't know.

"Katie!" she yelled as she came in, she let go of the two guys hands and ran toward me in a hug, I hugged her back, Travis stood there awkward and the two boys were staring at me I rolled my eyes, Travis glared at them,

"Jamie, who are they?" I knew their names but not which was which, she pointed to the brown haired guy,

"Liam Davies" he waved awkwardly and stared at Jamie, romance thing going on!

"And Gavin Windslow" the blonde guy smiled, he was scared, probably,

"First things first, I'm Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter and this is my boyfriend Travis Stoll son of Hermes"

"Jamie here is a daughter of Aphrodite" Travis told them, they stared at her shocked, guess she told them about the Greek gods,

"Gavin is Apollo's son and Liam, your mother is Nemesis" I stared at the signs above their heads,

"Now let's show you your rooms, Gavin, Liam with me and Jamie with Katie" Travis said, I smiled and we went upstairs, while Miranda and Connor burst through the doors, Travis and me rolled our eyes and introduced the trio,

"Whoa you two are brothers?" Gavin asked as he looked back and forth between, Connor and Travis, they nodded,

"Connor's Travis's younger brother" Miranda explained that they had the same dad and mom,

"And you two just have the same mom?" Liam asked, we nodded, They went to their rooms, Travis and I went to ours and looked at the news, we could go back tomorrow, Jamie and Liam in our car, Gavin in Miranda and Connor's car

"Night Trav"

"Night Kate"

**Hope that was okay, needed new people in the story, I don't know why but it made it funer for me and I hope you guys like it! Spring Break is over for me, **


	12. Back at Camp!

**Travis**

Once I woke up, Katie was in my arms, like always, but this time Jamie and Gavin were staring at me, and they had smirks on their faces, Katie woke up then and turned toward me,

"I could feel them staring in my sleep" she told me I laughed, and let her go, we got up and Gavin stared at me, oh… the abs,

"Dude, how?" he gaped at me, Jamie didn't seem to care, she was glancing at Gavin, he glanced at her every once in a while,

"Years of camp training, you should see Percy's abs, they're like an eight pack or something and Katie has a four pack," he explained, now Jamie stared at Katie's stomach, she laughed I wrapped an arm around her,

"AWWW! They're so cute together!" Jamie squealed a lot, daughter of Aphrodite thing she got there, we ate breakfast, me and Katie had strawberries and pancakes, the others had bacon and eggs,

"Come on! Car ride!" I screamed, Katie's head fell on my arm as we walked over, Liam and Jamie hopped in the back seat and started talking about everything ever, Katie and me traded driving a few times, we talked to them about camp, they stared at awe, Liam was going to get a surprise at Lacy, he seemed to like her type of girls, we made it to the border of Delaware then stopped, we went in the diner and to our room, this time Katie and I had a simple room,

it had white walls and a bed with brown wood lining and green silk sheets, one wall was clear and had a door that went out to a balcony, over-looking NYC, we sat on the bed and took a remote off of the ground and clicked, on. A TV came out of no where and turned on, also two dark green fuzzy chairs, that matched the sheets, and a table in between those, I smiled,

the bathroom was marble and tan, Katie said she had the same one before, the shower was huge and there was a bathtub, a white sink and toilet, it overlooked a forest, we went back to the room,

"OH MY GODS!" I screamed as I came in and saw something, "I KNEW IT! YES BITCHES I PREDICTED IT!" Gavin and Jamie were making out,

"Travis, gods, calm down, everyone saw this coming" she rolled her eyes and I kissed her forehead she just leaned into me smiling, it made me smirk, Gavin was deep red and Jamie was a light pink, Katie cooed, it made them blush harder,

"There's no shame in tounging a girl Gavin" I said in a sorta sarcastic way, he glared, it wasn't as bad as Jamie, Katie was on the ground laughing and I was soon next to her,

"Katie, even Percy and Annabeth didn't makeout so hard!" I said, we laughed harder, just then Miranda, Connor, and Liam came through, they stared at us like we were crazy, we started explaining kind of,

"They- we- found- hahahhahahhahahaAHAHHAHAHAH- ha- making- AHHAHHAHAH- out!" Katie and me laughed even harder, Miranda, Liam, and Connor joined us in laughing, Gavin put an arm around Jamie, who pecked his cheek, we laughed harder, even if we just met them, we were close, it made me laugh harder, until I couldn't breath it slowed down.

"Oh, that was great" I said chuckling at that, when we finally stopped me and Katie layed down on the bed and she sat on my lap while the others came in, with a bottle, they sat on my bed, Katie hoped off my lap and Miranda started spinning the bottle it landed on me, I smirked and winked, Katie hit my shoulder and I fake pouted while Miranda pretended to puke, she came over to me and kissed me for three seconds, she let go and hoped on her boyfriends lap, my brother, I spun it landed on Liam,

"Whoa, no guy on guy! Or siblings to be at it!" I said, they smirked and shook their heads, I groaned, Liam tried to back away but Gavin held him in place, I pecked his lips and basically ran back to my side, Katie was laughing, Liam spun the bottle it landed on Gavin, Katie laughed harder,

"This- is – great!" she laughed so hard she fell on my lap while Liam kissed Gavin, Gavin spun and it landed on Liam again Kate laughed harder so did everyone else but the two guys,

"Now you have to use tongue!" I yelled over my laughing, they groaned then frenched each other, Liam spun it landed on Jamie, she fell dead silent, she leaned over and kissed him for a few seconds, Gavin looked pissed and Katie was whezzing, so was Connor, Miranda, and me, she spun and it landed on Katie, she stopped laughing, so did I, Miranda and Connor laughed harder so we couldn't hear them laughing, Jamie went over and pecked Katie,

"WOO! Girl on girl!" Connor yelled, I punched my brother in the face, he stopped laughing and Miranda fell off the bed,

"Katie spun it landed on Connor, he flushed white, I did too, Miranda stood up and looked outraged, Jamie, Gavin, and Liam burst out laughing, I groaned as they leaned in and kissed each other for two seconds and he spun, it landed on Katie, she frenched my brother, I growled, she came back and sat on my lap, she looked at me with sorry eyes, She spun and it landed on me, I grinned and looked at her, she was smiling and wrapped her arms around my neck I wrapped mine around her waist, it was a battle of tongues in our mouths, we continued for like five minutes until we had to breath a lot, they all stared at us, some had their mouths open some had, _I saw that comin'_ faces, we smiled and continued, I spun and it landed on…

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I KISSING MY OWN BROTHER!" I yelled, Connor was staring at the bottle in front of him, Katie and Miranda were staring at each other like _our boyfriends, brothers, have to kiss each other?! _

"Well! This is over!" I took the bottle went on the balcony and threw it out on the streets, they laughed and went back to their rooms, me and Katie got into our bed and I put an arm around her and she put her head on my chest and I could feel her soft hair and I knew that it's supposed to be there, she is, in general, she belongs with me, and only me, no one else,

"HOW ADORABLE!" Aphrodite was on the foot of our bed, Katie shot right up and I was the same she cooed at us, my arm went around Katie's waist, protectively, she smiled and dropped her head on my shoulder, Aphrodite cooed and we blushed, forgot she was there,

"TRATIE FOREVER, I LOVE YOUR IN LOVE!" she squealed, we blushed, Gavin and Jamie burst through the door, she had a purple dress, nightgown thing, he was wearing flannel pants and a brown shirt, he stared at Aph like she was a crazy person, then his girlfriend ran up to her, her grass green eyes twinkled as her daughter hugged her,

"Hey mom!" Jamie yelled as she hugged her mother, Gavin smiled and walked over to Jamie and Aph, he smiled a his girlfriend and her mom, then stuck out his hand, Aph took it and smiled,

"Hello Gavin, I see your dating my daughter, now treat her well, take her on a date every week, make her feel in love…." I tuned her out and stared at Katie, yeah better than Aph,

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! TRAVIS IS STARING AT KATIE! HOW CUTE!" Aph squealed, I blushed bright red.

"Thanks Trav" Katie winked.

"No prob Kate" I winked back. Aph left after a talk with them and me and Katie layed back down, she turned toward my face, and her grass eyes looked into my blue ones, I took in her features, she had almond brown hair, now braided back, her grass green eyes full of beauty, her rose light pink lips, full, her evenly perfectly taned body was there too, I was most focused on her personality, smart, athletic, funny, pretty, and can be nasty when she wants to.

"Hey Trav" she smiled,

"Wha-?" was all I could say before she kissed my lips, when we pulled apart, I put an arm around her and she came down to my neck and I got a neck full of her breathing, she was soon asleep and I feel asleep as well,

I saw Katie on the ground with blood everywhere, on her legs, small cuts everywhere, her arms had a few deep cuts and small ones, then her face had a gash on the side, it went pretty deep, not through her whole cheek but it had some blood coming out, she had only shorts and a bra on, a man over her, touching her everywhere, I was no where to be seen, she was passed out and it was raining, plants grew around her making the guy go back, he was soon tied down with spiked vines, probably with poisen in them, the guy had red hair and blue eyes, I growled, Katie then passed out, appearently she didn't before and not before saying,

"Travis…" I later came and picked her up, I had a scar on my arm and my hair had black stuff on it, my shirt was torn, so it looked like a bunch of swords had cut it, my pants had been ripped at the bottom, when I picked her up, I grabbed something from my backpack, Ambrosia, and feed it to her, she started bleeding normally, the me carring her sighed I did the same, I set her down and I watched as I took a normal knife out and stabbed the guy in the heart, I left it in there, I grabbed Katie and ran away with her, got back to the diner and set her on the bed, a bleeding Liam was dragging Gavin, who looked bad, his chest was showing and his leg had a stab wound in it.

"Liam, where's Jamie, Miranda, and Connor?" I asked him setting my girlfriend down,

"Miranda and Connor just killed one of the three giants and Jamie's fighting the empousa."

"Take him put him on the coach, we've got to get back out there, Katie was almost rapped by the ginger ass" I told him, he nodded and we went outside, that's when I woke up, I shot up, breathing hard, it made Katie wake up, I looked at the clock, 6 am, I was still breathing hard, Katie got up, her almond hair was in a messy bun thingy, I don't know, give me a break.

"Travis, you alright?" she was now in front of me, I was so happy to see her, my blue eyes inspected her, she seemed alright, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her soft lips, when I pulled away I gave her the biggest hug, which she returned, I picked her up and looked into her grassy eyes,

"Fine, now, bad dream" I explained it, she looked freaked out, Aph came into the room again and her wavy almond hair was in a ponytail now,

"That was just a dream, don't worry, I'll make sure it won't happen, oh tell Jamie… about Piper and worn her about Drew" she told us before she flashed out again, I looked at my girlfriend happy it won't happen,

"Come on let's get ready" I grabbed some jeans and a shirt, she grabbed a light pink tank top, it said 'touch me, you'll get a badass' I smiled and she also grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, we went to the bathrooms and got ready, I went down and ate my breakfast, strawberries and bacon, then headed to the car with Katie behind me, we were going to camp today, so we had our bags and said bye to the diner unless we needed it again, Jamie and Gavin came to our car, Liam went with Miranda and Connor, we drove north and talked more about camp, when we got there, it was 12, so everyone was at the pavilion, Miranda, Liam, and Connor went to show him his cabin, they came a few minutes after us, I brought Gavin to show him his cabin, Katie showed Jamie hers, then took them to the pavilion, Katie and I walked next to each other while Jamie and Gavin were looking around we entered and saw the like 250 campers at camp look at us, Miranda and Connor ran up to us, hand in hand,

"We're back! This is Liam, son of Hephaestus, Jamie daughter of Aphrodite, and Gavin son of Apollo" they walked forward and Piper showed Jamie to their table, Leo showed Liam to his, and Will showed Gavin to his table, Connor and I sat down, Chris was in charge when we were gone, he looked at us when the normal talk came back,

"So Connor, see you and Miranda got it on…" he winked and Connor stuck out his tounge at our brother, I laughed and saw Katie talking to her 9 other siblings,

"Oh shut it Chris, how's Clarisse, hmm?" Connor had a smirk on his face,

"Great actually, she's clam now…" he said, I smiled, typical. Lunch passed by and I went to the Demeter cabin, Brynn, a light brunette girl with blue green eyes came to the door, she looked confused,

"She's out in the fields" she responded after a few seconds, I shrugged and went to the fields, I saw my girlfriend with a basket of strawberries picking more, I walked up behind her and picked her up by the waist, then turned her towards my face, hse smiled and pecked my lips, I put her down and I felt eyes on me, I turned around and saw Piper and Drew with smirks on their faces, they became great friends when Drew became nice, Drew squealed and ran up to us, Piper walked up behind her,

"Finally! Gods took you long enough!" they said to us,

"Wasn't expecting that reaction…" I said, Katie laughed and took my hand, I had a tint of pink on my face, it made her laugh, she then kissed my cheek, it only made me blush harder.

**Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter, I've had wayyyy to much homework lately, anyway, a few more chapters left, I hate saying goodbye to the stories I write, anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
